


Under the Guise of Fate

by SeaFeudJagger



Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, How to Train Your Dragon 2 Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Frozen (2013), Post-How to Train Your Dragon 2, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaFeudJagger/pseuds/SeaFeudJagger
Summary: Hiccup is in the process of a recovery. Elsa is in need of a much required break. How will an unlikely encounter affect the two rulers' paths? Especially with both of them seemingly not being truthful with the other. Set a few years after the events of Frozen and HtTYD 2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first ever fanfic. I've stopped writing this for a while because some other franchises interested me it doesn't mean I've forgotten this. This was an idea I had back then that was inspired by several stories I've read from both fandoms. This is a different concept I'm using for this crossover story. There's very little stories of this fandom together so I decided to bring it here, albeit with some refinement on the writing. I might even continue this again soon enough. Enjoy reading!

Hiccup woke up to the sound of heavy thumping and a muffled roar.

He blearily opened his eyes and groaned, placing a hand on his forehead. Yesterday had been a tiring day, having to fix a dispute in the proceedings of a marriage contract and entertaining various suggestions of land expansion and alliances with other tribes. With the former giving Hiccup more grief than the latter, considering that Vikings in their nature are a stubborn lot. So what do you get when two Viking families are at a standoff as to the amount of _mundr_ being given and the exact date of the planned marriage with neither kinsfolk budging?

A throbbing headache with a dose of near decapitation.

Hiccup yawned and sat up as he surveyed the room. He immediately noticed the empty stone slab that a certain black-scaled, mischievous Night Fury usually slept in. _That explains where the noise is coming from_ , Hiccup thought exasperatedly, the smile on his face betraying his initial annoyance. The roof shook once more, and Hiccup could almost imagine Toothless' impatient expression as he waited for his rider to wake up.

With that image in mind, Hiccup chuckled and removed his fur blankets, proceeding to suit up for an early morning flight.

As Hiccup was about to leave through the door, he gave one last glance to the room and couldn't help but notice the left-side of his empty bed that not a year ago occupied a fiery, blonde Valkyrie who would grumble and snore softly while she slept in contentment.

Immediately his expression changed from one of amusement to sadness and melancholy.

Hiccup looked upon the scene with regret and wistful eyes, as if remembering a particular memory of that situation, one from a happier time. He sighed, closing the door and began making his way towards the stairs.

It has only been nine months since she left, since _her passing_ , yet Hiccup could still remember that day…

_The sky was dark and stormy, as if the gods themselves knew the outcome of that day and could do nothing but offer the downpour of rain as grievance. A rugged battleaxe was left on the ground, its blade dripping with blood. Hiccup ran as fast as his prosthetic could provide him, frantically searching the field, shouting her name amidst the sounds of clashing metal and the tumultuous roar of thunder. Then he saw it from the corner of his eye—a narrow shaft zipping through the air, its bladed tip heading straight for him. He hadn't a moment to lose before it pierces his heart until—_

_No_ , no. He shook his head violently, refusing to be reminded of that _particular_ moment. His nightmares had greedily forced him to relive that scene over and over again these past months, resulting in nights of insomnia and sleep deprivation. He promised himself then that he would honor her memory. Live the life that was meant to be with her and to enjoy it while it lasted. _Easier said than done_ , he recalled sadly.

Hiccup stopped by a door located right next to the stairway leading down towards the main room of the house. He hesitated for a moment then quietly opened the door, peeking into the room. Hiccup waited for an acknowledgement, any response to his entry and when receiving none, he entered and walked silently to the sleeping figure dozing in the corner of the room.

Standing before the bed, Hiccup gave a small smile as he smoothed the hair of his sleeping, mumbling four-year old daughter. Most of the villagers argued that she looked exactly like her mother, and Hiccup agreed. With her long flowing blonde hair and round face, she looks like an exact replica of her when she was child, although his mother claimed that she inherited his ears, which he doubted. The most notable feature she received from Hiccup was his forest green eyes.

"Nora," he gently whispered.

She looked so much like Astrid that sometimes it pained him to see her, especially in the months leading up to this. It was hard, especially after her passing. Nora was the only thing he had left of her yet it pains him to see her at times because she reminded him of what he had lost.

Suddenly, he felt extremely guilty. He wasn't the only affected by this. His daughter just lost her mother for Odin's sake, _his wife_. He should have spent more time with her during those first few months that followed, comforting her, grieving with her rather than drowning himself in chiefly duties and dragon riding. He felt like a horrible father.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, I—" he breathed in and out. "I promise daddy will make it up to you. Hopefully you won't be _too_ angry with me, your punches hurt like your mother's." He grinned, leaning down to give a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you."

As he left for the door, he gave one last glance at his daughter and swore that her lips curled up as she twisted her body to find a more comfortable position. Hiccup smiled.

**000**

"Hey there bud, how's it going? Hope I didn't keep you long." Hiccup teased as Toothless jumped off the roof and bounded towards him.

The Night Fury merely rolled his eyes and grumbled, as if complaining why his rider took so long in preparing. He eagerly nudged Hiccup with his nose.

"Yeah yeah, you impatient reptile, just hold on." He adjusted the straps on the saddle and checked the tail rig for any malfunctions. Once satisfied, he hopped onto Toothless and readied himself.

"Alright, let's see what you got, bud!"

With a roar, Toothless shot through the air like an arrow released from a bow. The Chief's laughter echoed throughout the entire village.

**000**

Even after returning to Berk nearly five years ago, Valka still couldn't believe how much this small Viking village had grown.

She was walking across the marketplace with Cloudjumper, greeting a few villagers as she made way for the Great Hall. Observing how dragons now helped the Vikings in their day-to-day needs and the amount of people now walking the streets of Berk.

After the defeat of Drago's army, the Berkians entered a brief season of hardship considering most of village was destroyed and were in need of supplies to help them rebuild and recover for the upcoming months of winter.

It was through this reason as to why Chief Hiccup's first order of business as chief, other than rebuilding his home, was to finally open its trade routes to other villages. Before, Berk mostly relied on its island resources for food, shelter and clothing. Their closest means of contact to the outside world through Trader Johann, a sea trader who occasionally visited to barter goods with the villagers.

This decision proved to be most beneficial on Berk's part, as their open invitation was soon answered by two Viking tribes: the Bog-Burglars and the Meatheads. They had heard rumors of Drago Bludvist's defeat by the hands of Stoick the Vast's son, and were unable to believe the enormity of such a tale. But the moment they entered Berk waters and saw the multitude of dragons that surround the island and the dragon riders that accompanied them as they passed through the docks, they gathered an inkling on who they were dealing with.

Viking chief Mogadon the Meathead and Big-Boobied Bertha of the Bogs paid their respects to the new chief, claiming to personally know Stoick during their time in Chief Gatherings, and offered an alliance with open trade amongst their villages. They had some misgivings on dealing with Hiccup, believing that he is still young and inexperienced to be chief. To which the Dragon Trainer dryly replied, "Well, most people would say that the first dragon I killed was a bit colossal, and that my first battle scar was quite the limb jerker, but I pushed through. I never was one to follow the rules of nature, hence why I got a dragon to befriend me in the first place, right bud?" To which the Alpha dragon warbled in agreement. The Vikings tribes ended up signing a treaty and forged an alliance that solidified the start of a new era for Berk.

With this treaty came _dragons_ , as both the Bog-Burglars and the Meatheads agreed to entertain and allow dragons to live with them in their villages with the promise of trainers to aid the two factions with cooperating in return for the sharing of supplies. Due to the new chief's congenial interest towards trade and resource sharing, Berk's port soon attracted the likes of many merchants, traders, and visitors, becoming a melting pot in the archipelago to those who came to sneak a peak at the Isle of Berk.

There had been other Viking tribes that later realized the benefits of having Berk as an ally and came to offer their alliance, spilling out reasons as to why they haven't answer their call before. Chief Hiccup accepted some and declined others, advised by his wife that not all of them have good intentions in allying with Berk.

Berk had achieved quite the flux throughout the following years, its buildings having been rebuilt and updated through blueprints bartered from lands beyond the Long Sea; new dangers and dragons to be fought yet the island prevailed. Berk had become the undisputed center of Viking civilization throughout the Barbaric Archipelago.

Once, a lifetime ago she wouldn't have believed it were possible to achieve peace between Vikings and dragons. But the world proved to her that even the most stubborn minds are able to see through change; though its achievement did not go through without losses.

As if being drawn to them, Valka's eyes now latched onto the monument of her late husband, Stoick the Vast, etched into stone above the Great Hall. Her eyes glazed in brief sadness then wistful amusement at the thought of Stoick watching over her and their son, boasting their achievements throughout the halls of Valhalla.

With that cheerful image mind, Valka's thoughts now scattered towards her son, Hiccup, and she let out a sigh. She knew how hard it must've been for him, to lose Astrid like that so quickly. It felt the same way when she was first separated from Stoick, and reignited in the aftermath of their more recent reunion.

Valka was worried for him. Even after nine months, he still hasn't accepted her death. Oh, he may have tried to reassure her and Gobber months prior that he was fine, but she could see past his light-hearted demeanor. Perhaps he could fool his friends but he cannot delude her instincts as a mother. She can see through those quips and strained smiles that he makes. Hel, Valka can practically see it in his eyes. It was like staring at a mirror. Twenty-five years ago she had that same gaunt look when she first realized that she can never see Stoick again. Pain, silent pain.

She started a bit when she felt a row of scales on her palms. Cloudjumper tilted his head at her, crooning worriedly. Valka realized that she had stopped walking and had been standing rigid in the same spot for nearly five minutes. Shaking off her stupor, she curtly ascended to the steps of the Great Hall, focusing her mind on why she went here in the first place.

When she entered through the large oaken doors of the hall, all conversations briefly quieted. Not that there was much in the first place, considering that it was too early for people to drink in the mead hall. Realizing that it was only a familiar face, the Vikings muttered greetings and went back to their eager discussions.

"Well, fancy seeing you around here this early. You lookin' for someone?" A familiar voice said. Both Valka and the Stormcutter turned to look at the source.

"Oh, hello Gobber. I was just about to look for you. Are you busy?" she asked.

"Ah well, you know me, just up for a morning stroll! These bones aren't getting any younger, and my back is creaking like Hel, but otherwise I'm fine," Gobber replied with a cheeky grin. "I was about to get me some grub, but never mind that. I've got plenty of time! So, what's the occasion? Need some company?"

"I was hoping if you could gather Snotlout and the others and lead them to the back room? Bring Eret as well, I need to discuss something with all of you, but it must be private." Valka said.

Gobber raised a brow at the strange request. "Sounds serious, I'll bring them up here in no time. But Val, mind telling me what this is about?"

She mused for a moment if she should share her fears, but declined. "It's best if I'll explain all of it once the others are here so I won't have to repeat myself."

The blacksmith looked at her questioningly, but nodded. Without another word he was out of the mead hall to get the other teens.

She told Cloudjumper to stay outside since he won't be able to fit in the inner rooms of the hall. The dragon wasn't happy about it but complied.

Not more than fifteen minutes later, Gobber entered the room with a sniggering Ruffnut and Tuffnut, a bleary-eyed looking Snotlout, and both Fishlegs and Eret with a curious expression on their faces.

After Gobber closed and locked the door, Valka was the first to speak. "I know you're wondering why I had Gobber call all of you here. Well to put it plainly, this problem concerns more than just the village, it's personal as well."

"Oh, oh, is it about that incident in the pier yesterday? Because I swear, I did not know that barrel was filled with lobsters and it was totally an acci—"

"Of course it wasn't, idiot! And I call bull, you totally knew what was in that barrel. I saw you asking Bucket what was in those before you pranked those sailors." Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"Nuh-uh! Wasn't me! And besides, I saw _you_ dealing with the Bog Burglars, something about a _golden_ necklace?" Tuffnut puffed his chest out triumphantly.

"W-What?! I was sure nobody saw that—" Ruffnut sputtered.

"Is it about Dagur?" Fishlegs asked, trying to ignore the twins' antics. "Because it's been a long time since we heard from him and I was told a rumor that he's starting a new tribe."

"Can't be Dagur, the last time we saw him was when we sunk his Beserker fleet together with his sister," Snotlout said confidently. "There's _no_ way he could have escaped that, and besides, Nóttilla is a more... _agreeable_ leader than her brother ever was."

"Not to mention sane," Gobber quipped. "Aye, she's a fine lass, just remind me to never _ever_ get in between her and those books of hers. I swear she's got a glare that could turn a jötunn into a steaming puddle. I remember that one time—"

"No, no, it's not about those. As I said, it's a more personal matter and some of you might already suspect what I'm talking about." said Valka, looking intently at Eret. He looked confused for a moment, then his brown eyes widened in recognition.

Finally, Valka decided to get to the point and sighed. "It's about Hiccup."

Immediately, the atmosphere in the room dimmed and shifted into concern.

"What? Did something happen to the chief?"

"Can't be, I just saw him yesterday. I think it was before my lobster prank…" Tuffnut mused.

"Is it about what happened months ago?"

Everyone started talking all at once, so Valka had to calm their fears by saying that no, Hiccup is not injured, nor dead, nor has he lost his left sock.

"No, I'm not talking about a physical injury," Valka explained. "It's about what happened in the Shield Islands, when… when we lost Astrid."

The mood in the room declined even further at the mention of the fiery shield maiden.

"I know how hard it is to lose a loved one. And most of you as well as I, still mourn for her."

Valka's relationship with Astrid started as initially awkward, considering she just returned home after nearly twenty years of isolating herself and that Astrid was more familiar at spending time with Stoick. Both meeting each other for the first time to comfort Hiccup after his father's untimely death.

However, as months went by, she came to appreciate the bond she had with her daughter-in-law. When Astrid became engaged with Hiccup, she spent a lot of time in the Haddock household along with its current residence. Valka approved of Astrid, often amused at her interactions with Hiccup. Politically, she became a good advisor to Hiccup as well, not trusting the words of other men but their actions instead.

It was devastating for her to see Astrid leave that way. It felt as if history was repeating itself all over again, like some cruel joke schemed by the trickster god, Loki. Only this time, it wasn't a dragon that did the deed.

"Hiccup may look alright, but he's not. Behind those closed doors, he's subjugating himself to a lot of pain by not talking to any of us. The closest he's had to having a full conversation with is Toothless, and while I don't reject that notion, he needs someone who can actually speak to him, lighten his burdens." Valka finished.

A long standing silence encompassed the room, which Gobber broke by pulling himself a chair and sitting down, resting his elbow on the table while bringing his fingers to his creased brows, rubbing them with a tired sigh.

"Valka's right," Gobber muttered. "I should have seen the signs. This was the same way how Stoick mourned your death, Val."

He turned to Valka, who remained silent. "He locked himself up and buried into his chief work and the dragons."

It was during those times when Hiccup was growing up that Stoick began to unintentionally neglect him. "There were times when Hiccup came to me with questions that were meant to be with his father. I've always tried to get them on equal terms. And even when they've finally started to have that family relationship they've always wanted, it took years of getting to know each other to accomplish it."

Valka had heard of it herself, some coming from Gobber and most of it from Hiccup. He had always said that Stoick was a great and dedicated chief, but a terrible father to him in his childhood years. Always awkward in their father-son conversations, having different ideas on how things should work, and his stature being scrawny compared to his bulky, vast father. Their relationship was strained, to say the least. Only through the defeat of the Red Death and five years of reconciliation did their relationship flourish into the ideal family they wanted it to be.

She had forgiven her husband for what he did to Hiccup. Stoick did not know the far reaching consequences of his actions. This time, however, she is determined to not let history repeat itself to her granddaughter.

"What about Nora?" It was Snotlout who phrased this question. "Is she alright?" He asked worriedly, finally beginning to see bigger picture of this whole ordeal. He loves his little niece. At times she reminded him of Astrid's flair and penchant for punching people to show her feelings. But he can also see some of Hiccup's attitude as well, especially on how curious she was of everything and how kindhearted she is.

"For the time being, yes, thank the gods. Knowing Hiccup, he probably would have noticed by now and is trying to make amends. At least she had the luxury of knowing and meeting her mother when she had the chance." Valka still felt guilty that she was not able to have a part in Hiccup's childhood, no matter how many times he had said that he forgives her. Maybe she could have prevented Stoick from ignoring their son and actually live as a family.

"So now all of you can see how this affects the village. It might not be now or twenty years after today, but how Hiccup copes with this and how his daughter grows up will decide the legacy of Berk. And I do not want my granddaughter to experience the same problems we had to achieve peace." Valka finished firmly.

Another brief silence accompanied the room.

"So… how can we help with Hiccup's problem?" Ruffnut asked eagerly. Astrid was her closest friend and even though she wasn't able to prevent her demise, she was damned sure to not let Nora suffer the same fate as she did. The others murmured in agreement.

"We could relieve him as chief so that he would have more time to spend with Nora," Fishlegs suggested, rubbing his chin. "But knowing Hiccup, he'll refuse it without good reason."

"How about we trap him and Nora in a deserted island with only both of them in it? It'll be a family bonding time!" Tuffnut suggested proudly, while the others gave him weird looks.

"It might also help if Hiccup can find someone… new to spend time with," Valka meant to suggest that quietly but Gobber had heard and gave her an astonished look.

"What? Val, you know that's impossible! Hiccup is a loyal lad and he would probably think that he'll be betraying Astrid's memory if he finds someone new to replace her!" Gobber spoke honestly, it was the one option he didn't think through. Mildly due to the fact that his best friend never remarried after Valka was presumed dead.

Many of the others voiced their doubts as well. "I agree, I've seen the way they looked at each other when I first met them." Eret spoke for the first time since entering the room. "Even back then they were hitched with one another. That is something that he isn't going to let go easily."

"I'm not saying that he _should_ remarry, I just want to see him speak to someone again with that same spark and energy that he once had for Astrid." While Valka was touched that Stoick never remarried after all these years he had believed that she was gone, she knew that it would have helped a lot if he had someone else that he could share his burdens with. Marriage wasn't even the main point, as long as he found a friend to open his heart to again, she wouldn't have minded.

"So, how do we deal with this? We know that Hiccup won't agree to let go of his duties as chief without a valid reason, and even if he did, where would he go? He pretty much traveled across the whole archipelago, and that means he'll just distance himself more from us," Snotlout voiced his concerns. Over the years he had grown close with his cousin, becoming his second-in-command next to Astrid. It was due to Hiccup that Snotlout met his wife and later bore him a son. He was forever grateful to him for that. Now with a chance to repay all the kindness Hiccup gave to him, he was set on going through with it.

Valka, Gobber and the others tried to think of way, but Snotlout was right. How can Hiccup recover while at the same time spend quality moment with his daughter? He had already traversed through the whole of Berk, as well as the entire archipelago. They couldn't think of a way to help the recovery phase.

It was the former dragon trapper who finally spoke up. "I may have an idea," Eret began, a slow smile adorning his face.

**000**

The Queen of Arendelle rubbed her furrowed brows as she reread the letter in her hand with a frown.

It came from a foreign ambassador who arrived in Arendelle to discuss trade negotiations and potential alliances with their kingdom. The letter was shortly given to Elsa by a servant after a meeting with her council.

She was just about to dine lunch in her office before proceeding to court that afternoon when a knock came by the door, revealing to be a servant who received a message that was to be delivered directly to the queen. The letter contained a more intricate reading on how trade was going to work between the two kingdoms, written by their king himself. It also suggested, in a none-too-subtle manner, that a marriage pact between Elsa and their prince would seal an alliance more soundly.

Elsa sighed, dropping the letter in a drawer on her desk and continued to eat lunch, though not feeling too hungry anymore. Her thoughts mused silently upon the matter.

After the Great Thaw, as most of Arendelle's inhabitants called it, the small kingdom began to flourish under Queen Elsa's rule. With its gates finally reopened, traders, merchants, seafarers and visitors of the like came by Arendelle to busy themselves and seek out the nation's delights. Nearby kingdoms and fiefdoms such as Weselton were still wary of the country, mostly due to its ruler and her mythical powers. Some were adamant in believing the queen to be an ice sorceress, ruling her people in fear while others were cautiously optimistic that kingdom was quite peaceful and harmless to their own. Regardless, most were still uncertain on how to deal with Arendelle.

Elsa was afraid that she might have frightened other nations from ever visiting Arendelle, but Anna reassured her that they were just slow to trust and was confident that pretty soon their home is going to be bustling with people.

Her sister proved to be right, however. Arendelle was as busy as ever in the course of three years since Elsa's coronation. The docks doubled in its usual containment of ships seeking refuge and merriment. Trade and business has been going well with neighboring kingdoms as well as sea captains who were willing to sell their stock in exchange for a new sail or assistance in reconstructing the hulls in their ships caused by passing storms.

Elsa was happy to see her kingdom prosper, bringing back to its former glory before her parents closed its gates to the world. But, like a girl wanting to buy an expensive silk dress from some traveling merchant, everything has its price. Most of the other kingdoms finally came to realize that close relations with the fjord kingdom might prove fruitful. With that thought mind, Elsa was later bombarded with marriage proposals, usually hidden in alliance propositions.

It wasn't like the queen didn't enjoy the attention she received. In fact, Elsa was quite surprised that men found her desirable. She always considered that her powers made her seem unnatural and feel like a... freak.

Anna had repeatedly told her that she wasn't lacking in the beauty department, even privately admitting that she was a bit jealous of her calm and regal beauty. Exclaiming that anyone who thinks otherwise needed a thorough eye rinsing.

Elsa smiled at the thought of her easy-going sister, while taking a sip from a cup of hot chocolate. Anna had experienced so much since their childhood years, far more than what Elsa had put her through. She was glad that she and her sister were closer than ever, and that Anna still retained that sunny personality she had ever since they were children. It was gratefully helpful during those times when Elsa still felt doubtful of herself and the decisions she makes.

She can still remember the old mantra that her father placed on her. _Conceal don't feel._ _Conceal don't feel._

Anna was an essential help in that category, strengthening Elsa's self-esteem with her blunt yet honest opinions. Currently, the princess was in the gardens with a certain blond ice master and his reindeer.

The blooming romance between her sister and Kristoff sparked a grin on Elsa's face. She felt that Anna deserved finding true love after all that she's been through. Kristoff was often silent and polite to people he meets, yet Elsa has always seen his casual side showcased whenever he was with Anna. Elsa approved of their relationship, hoping that their true love was _actually_ true this time, considering her previous handling in romance.

Monarchs in their time would have normally married off their siblings to different lords and ladies, setting about the foundations of an alliance or treaty. They wouldn't have approved of a princess coupling with a commoner. But thanks to Elsa's status as queen, she didn't mind her sister's relationship with the ice man and let them be, despite her council's protests that Anna marrying a prince from a foreign kingdom would prove more beneficial.

 _Hopefully Kristoff has plans to propose some time soon,_ Elsa thought with a smirk. Even though they have been together for almost three years, the former ice harvester has yet spoken of marriage, with Anna confiding to her that she was a bit nervous at the prospect of it. Little did her sister know, Kristoff had already asked the queen for her blessing, albeit privately of course, and she gave it to him. It was quite a sight, seeing the normally stoic and calm man sweating profusely as he meekly asked Elsa's permission for her sister's hand in marriage.

It was during these circumstances that Elsa feels a bit envious of Anna. She doesn't have to rule Arendelle and deal with the country's foreign affairs. She gets to experience love and not deal with the various wedding proposals from suitors all over the land. She gets to have a simple life. Well, as simple as life could ever be for a princess.

That doesn't mean to say that Elsa didn't _enjoy_ the attention she received from her suitors. She felt quite flattered that other men found her enticing and desired to marry her, even though knowing their reasons why.

She knew that it was her duty as queen to marry a royal suitor so that her kingdom can prosper from the intertwined union. Though there was a part of her that indignantly believed that she can rule without the help of some man, at least for the time being.

Elsa doubted that she can love any of the suitors if she actually chose to marry. That's not to say that most of them are all power-hungry and greedy, there might be good men that exists among them but she cannot relate with them.

She knew that it would be too easy to just flat out refuse all of those marriage proposals and instead find love in her own terms, but she also knew that it would affect future relationships with other kingdoms and could even be used as a reason to take offense and insinuate a war.

It has happened before, believe it or not.

Being a queen has its pleasures and restraints, but she wanted to at least experience the love that Anna had the most.

Despite her earlier statements about being an independent woman, Elsa wanted to at least share her burden with another who understands. Someone who knew what it felt like to have the lives hundreds of people in her hands. To know that every choice she makes will affect not only herself, but her kingdom as a whole. For a person to actually like her for herself, not because of her power and status.

Elsa sighed again as she finished her meal, wiping her mouth with a napkin. Placing the now empty tray on her table, she stood up to leave, clearing her mind of all these underlying thoughts. Preparing herself for the upcoming hours of hearing her people's requests and foreign admittance in the throne room. She knew that she'll have to figure out her suitor problem sooner or later, but for now it can wait.

With one last glance at her desk filled with endless amounts of letters and documents, Elsa left the office and headed for court.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, it was pretty nostalgic reading and editing this again. It reminded me of my early days when I tried my hand at writing. Obviously it wasn't good, but I was proud at what I'd written.

It was half-past ten in the evening by the time Elsa found herself heading towards her bedroom, feeling drained.

Court was more or less uneventful that afternoon. Other than hearing petitions and requests from both the common people and noblemen living in the city, there were the usual dignitaries, ambassadors and royal visitors that came to announce their presence to the queen. There was a case settling between a farmer and a local lord regarding the land ownership of a portion near the outer borders of Arendelle, but other than that nothing too drastic occurred.

After that procession, Elsa confined herself to her personal study for the remaining hours of the day, hoping to finally deal with the proposal letters as well as the business documents from various kingdoms.

If she were honest with herself, Elsa found that dealing with trade, foreign business, and estate matters a lot less taxing than responding to a marriage proposal. Some would find humor in the fact that involving herself with the inner logistics of the kingdom is a more preferable task for her than replying to a letter regarding politics.

In the end, Elsa finished with politely declining the proposals of much smaller kingdoms while keeping the letters from influential and powerful ones on hold.  _It is for the best_ , she thought wearily. She reduced her already abundant load of suitors while at the same time appeasing her council in regards to her options.

Depriving herself of such thoughts by shaking her head, Elsa entered her bedroom.

The room remained much the same even after she ascended as queen; slightly larger than the one she shared with Anna when they were children, the room occupied a double bed next to a simple fireplace with logs stacked beside it. Purple and white seem to dominate much of the room's interior including the walls and carpets. Several chairs and a table were placed in various corners of the room, as well as a dresser and wardrobe. There was a door leading up to the bathroom and another that opened to the view of the balcony. Moonlight slid through a large triangular window, providing faint shimmers of light that illuminated the darkness.

Elsa briefly entertained the thought of just simply dropping onto the bed face first, hoping to find a swift end to this strenuous day, but then rejected the notion. It would only serve to put more strain on her neck and give unnecessary back pain. The bed head that she will be receiving the following morning will be just the tip of the iceberg to start off a new day.

She proceeded to strip her dress and don a long-sleeved nightgown from her wardrobe. After slipping into more suitable clothing, she unceremoniously dropped herself onto the bed, sighing in blissful content as her body embraced the softness of the mattress. Lying down on her bed, Elsa absently recalled on not seeing much of Anna today. She remembered inquiring Gerda about it after court, with the head servant reassuring her that she last saw the princess heading for the village with Kristoff and Olaf.

With the last vestiges of her mind falling to drowsiness, Elsa covered herself with blankets and closed her eyes as she welcomed the realm of sleep.

**000**

The morning rays of the sun had not yet risen past the fields of the plains when Elsa was roused from her peaceful repose.

Though not  _necessarily_ by choice, that is.

The door leading to her room gave a slight creak as it carefully opened. A pair of turquoise eyes revealed itself in the darkness, surveying the room with a practiced eye. Seeing the sleeping figure of the queen sprawled along the bed, the intruder closed the door silently and crept slowly towards its target.

Normally, Elsa was a light sleeper. Years of fear of her powers made her alert for any signs that might occur that she was being intruded. Added to the reason that there was an incident that occurred sometime after the Great Thaw where an assassination attempt was made on her life when the queen was enjoying a night of reading in her chambers. But due to yesterday's toll of complications, she dismissed her usual discipline, letting the feel of warmth from the bed and her body's need for rest consume her.

As the person crouched before the bed, it regarded the appearance of the queen. Wisps of hair raised in every direction along with soft yet still audible snoring, a slight drool coming from the side of her mouth; it was not the picture of grace and perfection that one would visualize in a royal monarch. The figure covered a hand to its mouth to stifle a giggle.

Mornings were  _definitely_  not in favor of the Royal sisters.

"Psst, Elsa." Anna whispered.

Elsa didn't reply.

"Hey Elsa, Elsa.  _Elsaaa_ ," she singsonged her name while beginning to poke at her side.

Finally the queen gave a slight response, muffled by the pillow. "Anna, go back to sleep."

Not easily deterred, the princess continued. "But  _I'm bored._ I can't sleep and the sky is finally awake! Come on, we have time before the servants wake up. Please Elsa? Please?

"Can we build a snowman?"

Elsa remained quiet for a moment, and Anna was sure that she fell back to sleep until she replied in a sleepy but flat voice. "No."

After several more attempts of pestering without success, Anna pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. She contemplated on returning later at a better time but then she had an idea. Giving a rather exaggerated sigh, Anna lied down on the spot next to her sleeping sister with her hands behind her head. "Such a shame, really, that I didn't see much of my sister yesterday. She's always doing her best, trying to serve the kingdom and being a great big sister."

Elsa opened one bleary eye, glancing at her sister in a mixture of curiosity and mild amusement.

With both eyes still closed, Anna didn't notice Elsa's look and proceeded on with her rambling. "I want to spend  _some_  quality time with my big sister before she goes all into work mode and puts on her Elsa the Queen face."

Said queen knotted her eyebrows together.  _'Elsa the Queen' face?_ she wondered bemusedly.

Anna nodded as if hearing Elsa's inner thoughts. "Oh yes, you should see it. Her face becomes very serious and when she talks," she gives a mock-shudder, "it's like she can command the entire room to do whatever she wants. But I prefer just her Elsa face, because it reminds me of my loving, big sister."

Elsa can't help but smile adoringly at Anna for that, her eyes welling up a bit. Some would say that she was being too sentimental at the compliment that was given to her, but coming from her sister it mattered much to Elsa, especially since she initially believed that Anna would hate her when they met again after years of isolation from each other. But no, Anna defended the queen when others began to accuse her of witchcraft; she risked her own safety to personally find her sister; and gave her own life when Elsa was about to get killed by Prince Hans.

Lost in her thoughts, Elsa almost didn't notice Anna leaving her bed. "Well, I guess I should just go back to my room seeing as my sister is still  _too_ tired from her duties yesterday," she wondered aloud, deliberately slowing her steps to the door. "Maybe I could have fun on my own. It  _is_ still too early, nobody in the castle is awake yet, almost the perfect time to spend quality moments with no disturbance from others." she finished casually.

Before she could fully open the door, Anna felt a small gust of wind behind her. As she turned to look, a figure brushed past her and exited through the door. Anna gave a slight yelp as her legs stumbled a bit, clutching on the door handle for hold. Looking below her, she saw a line of ice covering the floor she's standing on leading towards outside the door.

Elsa was standing outside; hair slightly tousled, arms crossed over her chest, and raising a brow towards her sister. "Well?" she asked simply.

But Anna just stared at her with a surprised expression on her face. Elsa continued, "Last one to the gardens is going to have to explain to Kai and Gerda about the noise later in breakfast." Her face was completely serious but her eyes betrayed a glint of mischief.

Without another word, she swept a hand towards the hallway to her right, creating a sheet of ice on the floor before running. Still raising her hand, she began to slide along the ice, keeping the flow of frost consistent as to be able to navigate along the incoming corridors and stairs.

Just as Elsa took a turn at the end of the hallway, Anna finally shook off her dazed expression. "Elsa! That's  _so_  not fair!" she yelled as she took off after her sister. "Cheater!" she complained, trying to catch up to her.

But both sisters' laughter subdued any ill thoughts that an observer might presume regarding the situation. Their resounding giggles echoed throughout the castle walls.

**000**

"I  _definitely_  won in that last battle."

"Alright Anna, I'll give you that. You surprised me with using Olaf as a distraction—"

"Yes!" said princess pumped her fist in the air.

"—but you're still going to be explaining to Gerda about the commotion in the castle  _and_  our 'early morning stroll' through the gardens." Elsa finished with a smirk on her face.

After an hour and a half of running around the castle halls and using a ballroom to host a well-rounded snowball fight, the sisters ended up lying down in the gardens to watch the sun rise. The garden itself was not without a light layer of snow, of course, along with the inclusion of a talking, warm-hugging snowman.

Anna groaned, covering her face with her hands while dropping her body onto the snow. She knew Kai would let her off easily, the good-natured man often sees her as if she were his own niece. Gerda, however, was stricter even though she's normally as amiable as Kai. She would lecture Anna on how a princess should act like when not in the face of the public, and also plans to give her lessons regarding the known politics.

Elsa laughed softly at her sister's dramatic response. "Oh come now, it isn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say,” she grumbled. “You're the queen! You'll have an excuse for not being scolded."

"That's not to say that she won't at least give me a hearing of her own in private, you know. Queen or not, we're both going to be having a talk with her after this."

They were both lying down as they watched Olaf chase a butterfly in the flower gardens, giving a chuckle when the snowman tripped but happily continued on chasing the colorful insect.

"Well, I guess you're right." she admitted with a begrudging smile. Suddenly she beamed again. "Oh! Elsa, you should see this view that Kristoff and I found yesterday! It was sometime near sunset I think, near a cliff in the North Mountain. It looked beautiful!" Anna recalled with a contended sigh.

Elsa smiled at her sister, pleased that Anna was enjoying the free reign of exploring around the town and castle with no worries. She tried to ignore that small part of her mind that wished to share the same experience, with no burdens whatsoever. But the persisting thought argued with her inner self that it seemed unfair that her sister gets to have fun while she has to work on running the full state of the kingdom.

She shook these thoughts abruptly, feeling ashamed of herself for even considering it. Anna definitely deserved the freedom and happiness that she has right now. Elsa can't complain about being the heir to the throne, it was bestowed upon her by her parents and she would fulfill her duty. Elsa would sacrifice her well-being if it meant keeping her sister safe and untroubled, she loved her that much.

"—and we got these chocolates from the shop that was said to be imported from—Elsa? Are you alright?"

Anna's voice startled her. She looked up and saw the redhead's concerned look on her. Elsa realized that Anna had been rambling for some minutes, as she was accustomed to, but paused when she realized that her sister wasn't joining much in the conversation.

"What? No, no I'm fine, Anna," she smiled at her, keeping her inner dispute at bay. "Now what were saying about imported chocolates?" she inquired smoothly.

But Anna still looked at her with a concerned gaze, albeit a bit dubiously, as if knowing that her sister wasn't being entirely truthful to her. She noticed the brief conflict on her face before covering it up. "Elsa, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" she said softly. And she won't judge her for it, even if she didn't entirely understand the predicament. Like Elsa, she loved her sister. Anna never gave up on her, even when things seemed bleak, she still believed that her sister could make things right. She's her best friend. Anna would help her in any way she can.

 _It's nothing_ , Elsa wanted to say but hesitated when she saw  _that_  face. Her own softened a bit, as it always does when she was with Anna. She didn't like lying to her sister, she’d spent eight years hiding from her and it seemed unfair to do so again. She also knows that she can't conceal all her thoughts to herself, seeing as how  _well_ that ended for her last time. But she also didn't want Anna involved in something minor, at least minor to her that is, so she compromised.

"Well... it's nothing much. I guess I've never really had much time for myself ever since becoming queen, not that I'm complaining," Elsa quickly added, not wanting to sound deprived. "I enjoy these moments we have with each other, and with Kristoff as well but... some small part me wants to explore on my own, wishing that I was never a queen so I can see the sights for myself." She sighed wistfully.

It wasn't  _technically_  lying. With most of her time being focused on the state of the kingdom and its foreign affairs, as well as spending time with her family, Elsa never really had much time for herself. Sometimes she felt the full weight of the crown bearing upon her as she handled all her duties to the kingdom. Oh, there were those nights when she is able to read a book or two from the library, but she could never really finish them.  _Family. Duty. Honor._ She once found that phrase from a fantasy novel she once read, and silently agreed with it. Personal matters aside, family must come first, followed by your responsibilities. Honor is subjective, so it varies how people see it. Many leaders and heroes of old set aside their personal matters for the greater good, so it seemed reasonable to Elsa that she should follow in their footsteps.

She knew that she should be content with herself; technically speaking, despite the rough beginnings, her life as ruler and as a person was going rather well. There were other kingdoms where the common people hated their king, secretly planning revolts and assassinations to undermine their authority. Arendelle? Even though the people were initially fearful of her powers, they slowly adjusted to it and even admired it in wonder-like awe that Anna usually does. If she were born in a peasant family or to uncaring parents, she would have been casted out or executed for witchcraft. Anna and her parents? Even though the way they showed their care didn't end up in the way they hoped to be, her mother and father did everything they could to help Elsa control her powers. Anna of course, loved her in her own bubbly, sisterly manner.

But some miniscule part of her mind couldn't help but just wonder. Whispering to her contented self what it would be like to explore the known world herself. She had been an introvert most of her life, only gathering tales and wonders from story-telling and the books she'd read. Never really finding it out for herself what truly lies beyond her nation’s boundaries.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way." Elsa smiled. Despite the journey she had gone through, it helped shape up the woman who she was today. And she wouldn't have changed it for the world. Besides, dabbling into one's fate can be pretty dangerous. "So there's no need to worry, Anna. It's just me being my selfish self at times even though I don't need it," she reassured her sister.

"Hmm..." Anna replied thoughtfully. She was a bit surprised at Elsa's confession. Her sister was always so calm, so reserved, experienced in the ways of grace and etiquette, good at hiding her emotions, which was why she was fit to be queen. It was only from behind the curtains where she reveals her true self to Anna, doubtful at times, fearful of her decisions, showing insecurity. She was grateful that Elsa didn't shut her out. Now knowing the crux of her sister's problems, she is more than determined to help.

"That's it!" she loudly exclaimed, startling Elsa. "There's this carnival I heard from some guy down in the docks, he said that it's traveling somewhere down in the southern kingdoms, staying in towns to host festivals and such for the people. It's perfect!"

"Now, Anna, like I said, there's no need for—" Elsa tried to tell her seemingly excited sister that it was unnecessary, but she wasn't listening.

"Yeah! It'll be great and stuff! Think of the food, the people you'll meet, and all the _foreign _chocolates__!" Anna's mouth practically watered at the thought.

"But we already have the—"

"And who knows? You might even finally get to find  _your_ _one and only_ , huh, Elsa?" Anna nudged her sister, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Elsa blushed, her cheeks bathed in a light pink that looked quite a sight on her normally pale skin. Her mind went back to her letters the previous night. She shook her reddened face away, not entirely interested in the prospect of romance at the moment.

"It's quite alright, Anna," she composed herself, desperate to change topic. "But, like I said, you and the kingdom come first. Besides, hanging out with you is enough for me. And some carnival isn't going to change that."

"Are you sure, Elsa?" Anna asked uncertainly, her butterfly moving thoughts wavering slightly. "But—"

"No buts," Elsa declared, standing up. "Now let's head down for breakfast, I'm sure the chefs have something special for you." she said, smiling down at her sister.

" _Fine_ ," Anna rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself. "But we're still going to talk about this later."

She laughed. "Alright, you win. We'll continue this at a later time.

"Right after your meeting with Gerda of course."

Anna gave a groan. "You just had to remind me about that, didn’t you," she muttered, giving the elder sibling a deadpan expression.

Elsa laughed at her sister's expense. With one sweep of a hand, the entire garden was melted from its frozen commodities. The sisters then entered the castle, exchanging various topics and sharing a giggle once in a while.

But Anna didn't forget about their conversation as they sauntered their way towards the dining room, her mind already formulating a plan that would help benefit her sister.

**000**

"Nope, I'm not going through with it," Hiccup declared, covering his ears as he headed for the door. "I will not lay down my position as chief for this."

The occupants of the room gave a collective sigh as Gobber, with a speed that defied his age and size, quickly crossed steps to block the door before Hiccup could grab the handle.

"Just give it some consideration, lad."

"I am giving it some considering, only my answer to that is no," Hiccup replied stubbornly.

It was nearly midday, the chief was on his way to look for his daughter when Eret called him, saying that Valka and Gobber had something to discuss with him. He gathered a layer of sweat under the heat of the sun at high noon so he didn't mind the brief shelter, and he was always open to speak with his family at anytime.

After today, he might have to change that line of thought.

"Alright," Hiccup decided to humor them. "Care to explain again why I need the vacation? I'm perfectly fine! And besides, there's a lot to do as chief that needs to be done by me." He argued, waving his arms and gesturing to himself."

"Hiccup, it's been a long time since you've had an entire break for yourself. When was the last time you ever went to visit another island or village that doesn't involve a new dragon or meeting with the tribe's chief for discussions?" Valka asked.

"Aye, lad, you don't go off exploring the edge of the world like ye normally used to."

"Well, there was that time when—No, okay, but how about that one time where Thug invited me and Cami to—well that actually ended up being a discussion for a new dragon riders group, but—" he hesitated, slowly realizing they were right and that it  _has been_  a while since he last took a break for his own benefit without any worries, but he's obstinate enough to not admit it entirely to his friends.

"It's part of being a chief, that's all. Like dad once said, 'A chief's first duty is to his people' and I think I've gotten hang of it, after all these years." Hiccup admitted. Thinking and speaking about his father didn't hurt as much as it did in the early days, where his dreams were even invaded by Stoick's manner of death.

"That's right," Gobber nodded. "But even Stoick took off his duties every once in a while. I remember that one time during Snoggletog where he and I did bobsledding across the northern mountains."

"But that doesn't mean I have to—wait, you and dad did  _bobsledding_?" Hiccup asked incredulously.

"Ha-ha! Damn right we did! He almost won by this inch," Gobber pinched his right forefinger and thumb closely together, showing little space. "But I got the upper hand when he hit Mrs. Zack's laundry rack." He guffawed, as if remembering that day. "You should've seen her face! Almost threatened to brain us with 'er axe! Ahh, those were the days."

"But how did you find other Bobs to be able to do the sledding?"

"Well, that's quite simple, we just asked—"

"As interesting as your Winter games sound like, I think we're moving past the original topic," Eret interceded, earning a grateful nod from Valka.

"Right. Now as we said before, your reasons are valid, son. Berk does need you, and you've helped us in any way possible for the past five years. And now, it's time for us to return our thanks, by giving you a break."

"It'll be good for you too, chief. To be able to explore the world again and meet travelers like when you first met me." Eret suggested.

"And besides," Gobber decided to bring up their trump card, knowing that Hiccup would have to listen to this. "I heard little Nora's birthday is comin' up in a few days, am I right?" he nudged Hiccup playfully, giving Valka and Eret a subtle wink.

"Well... that's all true," Hiccup admitted slowly.

"So why not let her on a field trip for her birthday?" Valka urged. "She's never really seen anything past Berk, and it'll be quite the experience for her and to you as well."

They knew they were getting to Hiccup, judging by the now thoughtful look on his face. He was slightly contemplating a bit more to what they have said, agreeing that maybe a little vacation  _might_ do him good, but mentioning his daughter definitely brought in the deal closer.

"And if you're worried about who'll be keeping the village running while you're gone, there's no need to panic, we got it all covered." Gobber reassured confidently.

Hiccup raised a brow at that, looking to his mother for explanation.

"He means that we'll be running the village in your stead," she elaborated. "Snotlout will be acting chief and Gobber and I will be there to advise him and take care of the dragon business as well as dealings with the other tribes."

Generally, back then, the inhabitants of Berk would shudder at the thought of Snotlout running the village. There were times before when Hiccup was sick and unavailable, or when Astrid and Valka were too busy to intercede that it was left to Snotlout to guide the helm of Berk. Their fears were not exaggerated... well, not by much. Least to say, the storms that Snotlout led them through while he was helmsman of Berk made the people's welcome of Hiccup whenever he returned more wholeheartedly than usual.

Hiccup would normally be apprehensive of his cousin taking watch over as chief, but he knew him well, and observed that adulthood had changed him in more ways than one. Marriage and fatherhood lessened his once near narcissistic arrogance and ego. Brenna was her name. Originally she had been offered to Hiccup as part of a treaty with a much skeptical tribe who were still distrustful of the rising 'Dragon Chief' as they dubbed him. Hiccup, of course, refused, seeing as he already had a wife, but introduced the Viking maiden to his second-in-command.

While Snotlout was still  _too_ overconfident for Viking standards, it was more toned down as time went by and he became a lot smarter than he once was. Taking over the spot that Spitelout once did for Stoick, though providing his own opinion from time to time. And with the added help of Valka and Gobber, Hiccup was certain that the village would be in good hands.

With the last of his excuses and worries gone, Hiccup finally relented. "Oh alright, I'll think about it some more, but, um, yeah I might agree to it." he mumbled with a sigh. "Sorry, if I came in a bit too bull-headed at first." he apologized sheepishly.

Gobber and Eret laughed while Valka smiled, inwardly relieved that they finally got through him. "It's alright son, I wouldn't blame your decision of not wanting to relax, but you need it, Hiccup. It's for your own good."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right." he conceded with a smile.

"But, one last thing," Hiccup pointed out with a frown. "Where would we be going? I mean, I don't mind bringing Nora to some of the other villages, but most of them will probably look like Berk, and I'm pretty sure she's too young to admire a great view when she sees one."

"Don't worry about that, chief, I've got it all covered." It was Eret who replied. "I've got just the place for a family vacation, all the while keeping it exciting for the family of course," he assured with a grin.

Finally satisfied with all the proceedings, Hiccup once again headed for the door, Gobber sidestepping to let him through. "If you don't mind me asking," he asked, hand halfway on opening the door. "Can you at least tell me where we're going? I understand if it's a surprise, but I can't help myself for doing a bit of research regarding the place we're headed to." He couldn't stop his curiosity from getting the better of him.

Realizing that all eyes were on him, Eret gave a shrug. "Sure, why not?" he said. "It's not in the archipelago if that's what you're thinking. I have to recheck my sea charts just to be certain, but it's a place somewhere far south from Berk." He thought for a bit, and nodded as if sure. "It's somewhere southeast from Berk's location. I'm not entirely sure about the name but I think it's named after a ferretor some queer animal of the sort." Eret shook his head in bafflement. "Why these southron kingdoms insist on naming their strongholds after animals remains a mystery to me."

 


	3. Chapter 3

After a few more clarifications, it was decided that Eret would accompany them on their trip across the Long Sea to this 'weasel town' as he dubbed it. The ex-pirate claimed that he has visited its docks before he became a dragon trapper.

Hiccup didn't mind the extra hand; he and Eret became good friends after Drago's defeat on Berk. He and Skullcrusher bonded well after a few lessons within the Academy and occasionally joined the Dragon Riders group. Occasionally he would take to the sea, sailing with his crew on the  _Fenrir_.

When asked why he still preferred to travel by sea when he has a dragon with him, he would reply, "I was born a sailor. My father was one and his father was one as well. It's hard to let go of a trade that you've been accustomed to your whole life." Also, Nora enjoys Eret's stories whenever he boasted of the adventures he had during his time as a sea captain. More so than Gobber's storytelling, that is.

He was walking around the streets of Berk, trying to look for Nora and nodding to the greetings of 'Chief' and 'Hiccup' by the other villagers. Hiccup preferred these than the titles he'd been called or heard from throughout the other tribes. According to the twins, 'Dragonborn' was the latest one which even he found it a bit ridiculous.

Hiccup came to a stop when he spotted a familiar black dragon perched on top of a house facing the village square. With his scaly back facing towards him, tail swishing lazily, Toothless seemed to be staring at something intently.

"Toothless! What are you doing up there, bud?" he called out.

The Night Fury's ears perked up at the sound of his rider's voice. Turning his head around, he warbled a reply, pointed his head forward at something below him, then looked back at Hiccup, repeating the gesture several times. As if telling him to come over there and have a look.

Bewildered, Hiccup complied. When he walked around to the front of the house, the sight before him made him pause in surprise.

A blonde little girl was trading blows with a dark-haired boy using wooden, toy weapons. It wasn't an irregular sight on Berk, seeing as Viking society encourage their children to have an interest in fighting at a young age. But it was the identity of the kids that caught his attention.

Nora stuck her tongue out in concentration as she blocked a vertical slash with the haft of her axe. The boy pressed on, swinging his sword in a two-handed grip, with the blonde trying to block every move. There was no real force in their blows, as well as lack of style and finesse since they were still too young to learn such fighting techniques.

The 'combat' went on for a while, with neither foe managing to land a strike on the other, until Nora went on the offense. Instead of blocking another swipe from his sword, she ducked instead, letting the wooden blade pass over her. The boy, not expecting the move, stumbled forward in surprise when he felt no resistance to his strike. Nora, still crouching, took advantage of the situation by positioning the curve of the axe blade in front of the boy's right leg, forcing him to fully trip onto the ground.

Nora stood up and turned around, reaching out a hand to help the boy stand up when he exclaimed, "Cheater!"

The blonde, surprised, let out a confused, "What?"

"Yeah!" Ignoring the helping hand, the beaten boy pulled himself up to his feet. "You weren't supposed to duck that time!"

"But you said there were no rules."

"Yeah, but you cheated so that's why I lost."

"Hey," she narrowed her eyes at him. "That's not right. I beat you fair and square!"

"Nuh uh, you just admitted that you cheated, so I won."

"Did not!"

"Did too!" he retorted.

Their arguing voices bounced off of each other and went on for a few minutes. Hiccup shook his head at their bickering. He felt a scaly snout bump his left shoulder and turned to see Toothless looking curiously at him. "She really  _is_ her mother's daughter." He told him with a hint of fondness. Toothless snorted, as if not fully agreeing to his claim, silently noting how the blonde girl kept moving her arms in an extravagant manner as she tried to convey her point to the stubborn boy.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he noticed his best friend's expression. "Oh don't give me that," he complained playfully. "How many times do I have to tell you that I do  _not_ move my arms like that when I talk about my inventions with you?"

Toothless apparently disagreed, huffing and giving him an ' _Oh really'_ look. Hiccup thought, not for the first time, if he would ever win a proper argument against this dragon.

Hiccup decided that their squabbling was dragging on so he provided a distraction. "Well, that was quite an interesting fight," he said rather loudly, hoping to get their attention. The kids were startled at the sound of his voice and turned to look at him. Nora considerably brightened at the sight of her father.

"Daddy!"

"Uncle Hiccup!"

Hiccup lowered down to his knees, arms wide open as his daughter and nephew nearly tackled him. Grinning slightly, he returned their hug and stood up, carrying both of them in his arms, legs dangling. Their shrieks of laughter carried off in broken pieces across the wind. To his left, Toothless grumbled slightly, giving a small whine at being ignored. Hiccup chuckled, "You big baby," he teased. But Nora, still giggling, disentangled herself from his arms and latched on to Toothless' neck. The dragon, now content at the attention he's receiving, gave his rider a smug look. Hiccup resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh yeah, quite the passenger you got there," he dryly replied, watching as Nora carefully climbed over Toothless' neck, sliding down towards the saddle.

"Uncle, did you see that fight we had? I almost won!" said the dark-haired boy as Hiccup let him down.

"No way!" Nora protested, settling on top of Toothless' back. "I'm the winner!"

"Yeah, if you hadn't used that trick to cheat."

Not wanting a repeat of earlier, Hiccup opted to be the mediator of both sides. "Alright alright, you  _both_ did well on the fight. Bjorn," emphasizing on the boy's name sternly, "you did good on not giving your opponent the chance retaliate against your attack." Bjorn had a proud look on his face. "And Nora," turning to look at his daughter, "while what you did isn't conventional to most Vikings, it's a clever move and is useful against real opponents in the battlefield." She beamed at him.

Secretly, he was impressed at Nora's performance. She was smart for her age and is learning to use her brain more to get herself out of sticky situations. Though sometimes her competitiveness gets in the way of her thinking.

The kids processed on what he said, glared at each other once more then finally gave their begrudging agreement. Hiccup smiled at them both, with an inkling of nostalgia. Remembering how his childhood with Snotlout went and his cousin's one-sided infatuation with Astrid later on, it was a bit strange for him to see history repeating itself in a slightly different manner than before.

"Okay. Now Bjorn, how about you go see your dad for a while? I need to talk about something with Nora here and I'm pretty sure Snotlout has something to show you." Hoping against hope that Snotlout does  _indeed_ havesomething for his son to entertain him for a while. Hiccup will probably get called out for it later when they're in the great hall. Oh well.

Bjorn widened his blue eyes. "Really? I wonder if it's a new weapon he'll show me!" he gushed eagerly. Giving a quick goodbye to Hiccup, Nora and Toothless, he ran feverishly towards his house, hoping to find his dad there with a surprise for him.

Hiccup and Toothless chuckled, watching the boy disappear around the corner. He wasn't surprised at how much the boy took a lot after his father, his confident attitude next to his childish manner. _Hopefully Snotlout raises him well with Brenna_ , he thought, remembering her initial unimpressed reaction towards Snotlout's flirtatious advances, telling him bluntly that he better lessen his arrogant bravado if he actually wanted to have a chance with her.

"What did you to talk about, dad?" asked a puzzled voice.

Hiccup slowly turned to look at his daughter, still sitting atop Toothless with a curious expression on her face. He sobered up, realizing why he came to look for her in the first place. He could feel his throat constricting as he began his words.

"Nora, I... I want to say I'm sorry for not being there with you these past few months," he lowered his head, not able to look at her straight in the eye. "I haven't been seeing you as much as I used to and I've sort of been avoiding you for a while. I'm sorry."

There was a silence that permeated the air, until she replied with a simple, "Why?"

Hiccup released a long breath that he didn't know he was holding in. "It's... It's because of your mom," he confessed quietly, shoulders slumped. "When she passed away... something inside me broke, I-I couldn't accept that she's gone. You remind me so much of her that it made me realize that I'll never see her again."

He couldn't bear to look at Nora, the shame welling up inside him. "I was too selfish, drowned myself up with my own needs that it made me forget that I still have you." He let out a bitter laugh. "I'm-I'm sorry, you probably hate me. I've been a terrible father to you. I know I won't forgive myself for this. Guess I finally know how dad felt when he first lost mom." He whispered to himself, closing his eyes shut, not willing the tears to let loose. "Gods, I'm pathetic."

Toothless let out a sad croon, wanting to tell Hiccup that it wasn't his fault. He cursed his physiology for not being able to convey it in words. Even he was affected by the manner of Astrid's death. He lost a companion, his rider's mate. It fell to him to prevent Stormfly from receiving the same fate. The Nadder was devastated at the loss her rider, feeling herself lost without her. It took much convincing from Toothless and the others to get Stormfly to start eating again and live. He tried to comfort Hiccup in the same way but actions alone couldn't help shake him from his grief.

Nora was silent as she sat atop Toothless, slowly thinking on what her father just said. She nudged the dragon with her toe, quietly prompting him to move closer to the slumped figure. Hiccup had his back facing towards them so he didn't see the movement. To say he was surprised when he felt a pair of short arms envelop around his neck was an understatement. His eyes shot open in disbelief as he felt Nora's forehead rest on his shoulder, tightening her arms around him.

"I forgive you, dad."

Momentarily stunned, he couldn't get his voice to work, slowly bringing his arms around her small body instead, albeit tentatively.

"You... you do?"

He felt her nodding to his shoulder with a sniff. She raised her head and looked at him with innocent, tear-stained eyes. "You're... not going to leave me again?"

He didn't even hesitate as he stared into those green orbs that were like his own, a face that was much like her own.

"Never."

No more words were needed between the two. Only grasping in each other's arms under the light of the afternoon sun. He breathed in her hair as he smoothed down several sprouts coming out of the small braid across her back.  _How could I have ever neglected her_ , he thought as he held Nora in his arms.

The comfortable silence would have lasted much longer, had it not for Toothless' scaly head appearing in between them. Tension finally broke through, Hiccup couldn't help but make noise akin to a yelp as the dragon made its presence known. Nora was more or less the same, giggling as she patted Toothless' scaly head.

"Couldn't help yourself to wait much longer, could you, bud?" Giving him a mock glare as the teasing in his voice made itself known. Toothless had the grace to shrug apologetically, not wanting to ruin the moment but impatient that they were taking so long. Why do humans have to complicate such simple things? He had seen enough of their mating rituals to prove his point.

Setting down Nora, Hiccup suddenly recalled his conversation with Eret and knelt down as well, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Nora, I'd like to make it up to you, for being a terrible dad these past few months. How would you like to come with me on a trip away from Berk?"

Nora's green eyes widened at the suggestion. She has yet to see beyond the rocky shores of Berk, despite its vast array of aerial dragons. She was treated with utmost care on Berk, being the first female heir that the tribe had in nearly a hundred years and being next in line as chief after Hiccup. Added to the fact that she was still too young to have a dragon of her own, her perspective of the world was limited only to the local residence.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. At his nod of affirmation, she exploded with questions. "Where are we going? Is it the Bog Burglars? Dragon Island? Meathead Island? Oh, oh, mom once said that you named an island Itchy Armpit, is that where—?"

"Whoa whoa there, kiddo! It's a surprise," he tried to calm the barrage of questions, but he himself was grinning. "Eret is coming with us to, uh, you know give your old dad here some help if we ever get into trouble. I will say though," he raised a finger. "It's a place where even  _I_ haven't been before." He let his last words settle in.

"Wow..." Everyone on Berk knew that Hiccup was an avid explorer back then when he was younger. Sometimes he took the gang with him but most of the time it was just him and Toothless. He was responsible for charting almost all lands, villages and tribes within the Barbaric Archipelago into a map, finally providing easy transportation between inter-friendly villages. For him to admit that he has no idea where they're going is quite rare.

"When are going, dad? Oh wow, I can't want!" Her body almost jumping up and down as the possibilities of adventure crossed through her mind.

"Tomorrow." Eret told him that even with dragons the excursion would take probably about a week before they arrive at their destination. "We'll leave at sundown. Now, don't you tire yourself with packing, we have plenty of time to do that later. First, let's head off for lunch."

"Okay, dad." Her excitement slowly starting to fade, replaced with a loud rumble coming from her stomach. She frowned. Hiccup laughed.

"See? Looks like your tummy agrees with me."

Hiccup poked her in the stomach teasingly, receiving cries of 'No I'm not!' then a mumble of 'Okay, maybe a little.' Hiccup laced his hand into hers, preparing to head for the great hall before calling out to Toothless, who became bored of the conversation and decided to chat with a purple Monstrous Nightmare nearby.

As the trio entered the hall, Hiccup mused that he had one more thing to do before they leave tomorrow. Seeing as he'll be taking leave for a few weeks he knew that he has to do it now. But, feeling the small palm of Nora in one hand and the company of his best friend at the other, he decided that he'll worry about it later and enjoy the moment of peace he has with his family.

**000**

The air grew colder as Toothless headed farther north, flapping his wings as he glided over icelandic waters. Glaciers of various shapes and sizes floated across the sea, large chunks of land covered in masses of snow that it could almost be mistaken for solid ice.

"Just a little bit farther, Toothless. You know where it is." Hiccup's muffled voice barely penetrated over the pierce whistling of the wind. The dragon grunted in response.

He squinted through the slits of his helmet, trying to calculate their location. His grip on the handles tightened so as not to be carried off the saddle by a rogue breeze. On the left stirrup, his metallic prosthetic went to work, constantly in motion so as to direct the set of cables connected to the prosthetic tailfin, moving it in perfect tandem with the original one.

Turning to his right, the rider spotted what he was looking for: a wide opening cutting under a rocky cliff, waves of seawater crashing through its stony shores, a natural entrance carved out from the rock itself, a sea cave.

"Over there! To the right, try to glide under that cliff!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Toothless turned his head to where his rider was pointing at and started to make his descent towards there.

Hiccup gave a sigh of relief as they finally entered the enclosing walls of the cave, silently thanking the gods for refuge. They continued onwards, not stopping for rest as they glided past narrow stalactites until they finally reached the end of the tunnel. Another entrance laid there, this one much smaller than the mouth of the cave, providing a strange eerie glow. As soon as they landed, the rider climbed down from his saddle, switched his prosthetic for walking gear, and leaned on the wall as he controlled his panting. The dragon did something of the similar sort, shaking himself out of its weather-beaten reverie and sneezed. He surveyed the surrounding area with an annoyed glare as he blasted the ground around him to provide warmth.

"Yeah, I don't like using this entrance either, but it's the safest way to avoid that snowstorm outside." Hiccup slid his face guard up to breath more easily.

After retaining his composure, he walked over to the back of the saddle, where his bags were attached. He didn't carry too much, as the weight would render the limitations of Toothless' speed. He stowed his helmet and grabbed a waterskin, popping the cork as he drank its contents greedily.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Hiccup patted Toothless' neck as he stared at this second entrance. "Come on, bud."

He and Toothless traversed through the second tunnel, which lead to more narrow corridors. Their only source of guide being the faint glow that was always far from their sight. As they pushed deeper, the structure of the walls began to change. Jagged ice, blue as the sky on a summer's day, began to encompass the once mountainous caverns, giving much needed light for them to see where they were going.

Hiccup made a stop once he reached a wall where his reflection could be seen and quickly took in his current appearance. His chestnut brown hair was as wild as ever, longer as well. Over at his right shoulder, small braids could be seen littered. At the start he didn't take into liking at being braided but eventually he gave in, admitting that he grew fond of it over the years. Now he kept it as a token of remembrance of his late wife. There were dark circles under his eyes, indicating the late, sleepless nights he had endured. Staring at his green eyes, he noted the gaunt look it had, as well as the faint scar he had over his right eye. Running down from the center of his thick brow to just above his cheek. He held a hand over his angular jaw, feeling the rough scruff of auburn hair that covered his face in a short beard.

"Maybe I do need a shave," he muttered to himself, finished examining his mien.

Toothless, who was also busy staring at himself while trying to lick the ice, raised his ear plates when he heard a sound coming from ahead of them. Nudging his rider, they continued their way.

As they passed by, they found the source of the noise that the Toothless' heard. Several dragons were lying around in the chamber, most of them asleep, perhaps seeking refuge as well from the freezing squall outside. Some raised their heads at the sound of their footsteps, bowing in reverence to Toothless as they recognized the Alpha.

The Night Fury himself drew up slightly, straightening his back as he walked with more stature. He raised his head upwards, openly showing his proud dragon lineage and nodding in reply to their gestures.

"I hope that 'alpha' status isn't going to your head, bud," Hiccup quipped as they moved past the resting dragons.

Without breaking stride, Hiccup felt a swat on the back of his head coming from the Night Fury's tail. Rubbing his head, he glared at Toothless just as the dragon blinked at him innocently.  _Who? Me?_

Hiccup snorted, stifling a grin.

Reaching the end of the cavern, Hiccup covered his eyes as blinding light came upon them. Lowering his arm, he took in the large, island-sized room filled with greens and blues. Multitudes of colorful dragons flew around the oasis, not as many as the ones that inhabit Berk, but enough to consider itself a colony. There were large pillars of rocks where dragons can be seen resting and making nests. Up above where an open ceiling was supposed to provide sunlight in the hidden oasis, a cone of ice covered its surroundings. From an exterior perspective, it would grab the appearance of a mountain volcano, carved by ice instead of earth. The narrow crater at the tip providing an entrance for any oncoming dragons that wishes to seek shelter. There were several other passageways to this dragon oasis, but the tip stood as the prominent opening to most.

Far to the side of the chamber, a massive lake situated, with numerous waterfalls flowing in from nearby walls. Several dragons were bathing in the warm water, taking advantage of if its freshwater feel. If one had an acute observation, they would have noticed the small, almost imperceptible bubbles coming from a portion of the lake.

The duo made their way towards the lake, with the occasional dragon gliding down to bow to the Alpha, ending at the edge of a cliff. Below it, a small waterfall pouring its daily income into deep waters.

"Alright," Hiccup placed his hands on his hips. "You know the drill, Toothless. He's not as bad as he once was. It's been a long time and he mostly spends his time here like he promised. And besides, he  _did_ swore his allegiance to you." He directed that last bit to Toothless.

Toothless grunted in assent, though perhaps a bit reluctantly. Be it as it may, he was still suspicious of him despite his peaceful upbringings throughout the years since then. It can't be helped, trusting a dragon that once delved into his mind and forcing him to commit a terrible act.

"Okay then," he breathed in and exhaled slowly. Bringing his hands to cup his mouth, he yelled. "Hey Tusk! Are you there, big guy?"

For several minutes nothing happened, Hiccup having to repeat the call twice until the group of bubbling water suddenly stopped. Then slowly but surely a large mass can be seen rising from the lake, its dark frills and spines showing before the fullness of its scarred body revealed itself. A massive dark dragon emerged from the once still lake. Its back and tail layered with large spikes and a pair of flightless wings. A broad chin, riddled with small barbs and a mammoth-like tusks imprinted in its facial features. Its left tusk was largely different from its counterpart, a small stump of bone that was all that remained after Toothless' plasma blast. The Bewilderbeast's upper face retained its lion frilled mane; its once reddish-blue eyes, a lifetime ago filled with rage and restlessness now showed an expression of curiosity and brief annoyance at being awakened from its slumber.

Tusk raised himself up on his hind legs, using his front paws to balance himself on the cliff. Raising his head, he peered down at the dragon and rider in front of him. Seeing those piercing blue eyes, Hiccup had a sense of deja vu, in another lifetime with a different Bewilderbeast staring right at him. Shaking his head of the thought, he stepped forward to greet the newcomer.

"Hey there, Tusk! It's me, you know, Hiccup, here to visit you." Hiccup called out lightheartedly, as if speaking to an old friend and not the murderer of his father. The colossal dragon stared at him for a moment before breathing him an icy snort in reply.

Hiccup shook the frost away, giving a laugh. "I guess all you Bewilderbeasts greet your visitors that way, huh?" He jested, the tension slightly relieving from his shoulders. "Uh, you remember Toothless, right?"

The former Alpha and the current Alpha locked eyes with each other as they had a stare down, speaking in volumes despite the silence. Hiccup glanced at them worriedly, he knew Toothless was still harbored suspicion of Tusk even after all these years, their reunion proved that.

The two of them encountered the beaten Bewilderbeast a few months after Berk was rebuilt, lying half-dead on an island with its master nowhere in sight. They presumed Drago to be dead, seeing as no one-armed man could have survived alone during the harsh winter that entered after their brief struggle. He was lying on the shore, dehydrated from lying down under the sun for too long, not once returning to the ocean. Hiccup was reluctant to leave him, even when Toothless fervently persuaded him to. He knew that this dragon was the one who gave the order to Toothless to fire at Stoick, but why is it that he couldn't get himself to be angry at him? He couldn't really explain it. All he knew is that if he left the dragon to its own devices, then he would be no better than Drago himself. It took a long time for him to get either dragon to cooperate; Toothless had growled in dissent and stomped his feet at thought of helping their former enemy. Tusk was indifferent of them, wishing to die on his own terms. After much pleading and bribery of nearly half of Berk's supply of cod, Toothless finally agreed and together they managed to get the Bewilderbeast to a safer location.

When the silence became almost unbearable for Hiccup, Tusk bowed. His massive head and remaining tusk tilted down as he acknowledged Toothless as the Alpha dragon. Toothless drew himself up and gave a respectable nod in reply, coming to an agreement with him. Hiccup gave an inward sigh of relief, the tension between the two almost made his knees buckle.

"So... yeah!" He decided to break the ice, so to speak. "I know it's a bit early for us to be here, probably a week early unlike our last visit, but Toothless and I are leaving Berk for a few weeks so we wouldn't be able to visit you.

"We came here to tell you that. I know you enjoy our visits here from time to time and I find it a bit unfair if we leave without telling you that we'll be unavailable for our next visit." Tusk gave a short nod, showing that he understood his words.

After the Bewilderbeast begrudgingly agreed to their terms, his first act of showing repent was creating a dragon sanctuary similar to that of his predecessor. There were dragons in Valka's Bewilderbeast flock that still preferred to stay in that region of the north, as they have been living there for twenty years or more despite Berk's attractions for them. So, with cautious optimism, they settled in Tusk's domain. They didn't accept him immediately, they knew how he took over their minds against their will and weren't willing to forgive him that easily. However, in time, they came to appreciate his presence among them and even offered him their liberated fish from time to time. While Tusk enjoyed their company, it couldn't be helped that he was still used to having a human near his stature. Being tortured ever since he was a hatchling, he was forced to be dependent on human presence.

Which is why Hiccup and Toothless decided visit him on occasions, that being their end of the bargain. Tusk still won't help others, preferring to mind his own business and not wanting to get caught in the affairs of the humans any longer. Though he will consider any requests given to him by Hiccup and Toothless. He and the Night Fury don't see eye to eye on most occasions, but he respected the black dragon for besting him in a direct challenge, therefore claiming the title of Alpha.

"That's all we're here for really. Sorry we're cutting this visit short, but we promise that we'll make it up next time, right bud?" Nudging his best friend, Hiccup gave him a questioning smile. Toothless rolled his eyes in amusement and roared in agreement so Tusk could see.

Tusk gazed upon them with intelligent eyes, considering. Then abruptly he began to lean his head forward with eyes closed, startling Toothless. Hiccup also frowned in confusion as to what he was doing, then a slow smile began to adorn his face in realization. Pacifying Toothless' agitation by scratching his neck, he held his right arm up, palm facing forward, and turned his head away from the large dragon.

It wasn't until he felt the wet, spiny scalp of Tusk's forehead on his fingers that the slow smile turned into a full-fledged grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been distracted with Civ 5 lately so I'm not doing much writing. I need to stop playing that game before it consumes me. Leave any thoughts or comments about the writing or storytelling below if you have any. The critique is much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa was strolling along the gardens when Anna found her.

She had dismissed the council meeting earlier than usual that day, wishing to ponder upon a recent matter privately. They just received an emissary from Corona, bearing news from south of the country.

According to their envoy, small skirmishes seemed to be happening between Meranthe and Mastedon, just south of Corona. There had always been a longstanding conflict between the two kingdoms ever since the rule of the Roman Empire. Both were among the many city-states, tribes and provinces that the Romans managed to annex into their empire, some through peaceful negotiations while others a show of military force.

Meranthe was one of the few cities daring enough to openly defy Rome, and had fought a number of battles to try and regain their independence. Rome was at the height of its expanding rule, crossing over the seas in the south to conquer their longtime foes and exploring new lands in the east. To them, this was nothing more than a minor inconvenience, which is why they requested Mastedon to quench this revolt together with a century of their legions, to test their loyalty.

Mastedon, well-known for its rich lands and mines of silver, were treated far better by the Romans because of their region's value. They spared no short of expense and men on this endeavor, whether as gesture of appeasement or a chance to gain more land.

The war—if it could be called that—lasted a year or two, which ended with Meranthe's subjugation and defeat. As reward, Rome granted part of the land to Mastedon for their loyalty and aide. Now, centuries after Rome's rule had faded, their empire scattered into the wind, the cities became their own kingdoms. Yet enmity still lingered between the kingdoms, mostly on Meranthe's part.

Despite this, there had been no officially recorded altercations between the kingdoms in the years since the Roman rule. There had been disagreements and conflict in the past among common folk and monarchs but never had it escalated to physical attacks until today.

Rulers of both states denied having any part in the apparent fighting, though the continued violence within their lands says otherwise. While Corona has no correspondence in their feud, the king and queen are apprehensive that if war were to escalate, their kingdom would get caught in the crossfire. Precautions had to be done. Soldiers were sent straight from the capital to guard their borders and to warn of any incoming invaders. As an added afterthought, they sent an emissary to their ally, Arendelle, proposed by the Crown Princess herself. Their request consisted of sending a score of men-at-arms to their land, as an added measure to their safety, promised to be sent home as soon as possible once the kingdom's safety is assured.

Members of her council immediately declared their thoughts on this recent development. Some agreed with Corona's concerns regarding their predicament and voted to send a ship straightaway. Others protested on the gesture, arguing that sending soldiers, even a small force, could make the neighboring kingdoms view Arendelle as having an agenda of joining this potential war by providing the troops to another kingdom, perhaps hoping to share the residue of the outcome. The general of the Arendelle's army reasoned that the state of their troops had to be thought of, with most of them not used to the much warmer climate of their sun-favored ally.

With that and much more arguments and reasoning launched by each of her councilors, Elsa decided that she needed to clear her mind before coming to a decision. Most of the nobles sagaciously agreed with her, suggesting that a brush of fresh air might help her majesty think upon an answer, though a few protested that the matter must settled immediately, with more news to come. Regardless, Elsa politely excused herself from the council chambers, addressing that she will be back on the morrow for her response. Noting their respective bows before she left the room, she could almost hear the burst of another argument erupt before the door was closed.

Elsa released a heavy breath that she didn't know she was holding in as she crossed a small stone bridge that arched over the medium-sized pond. She smiled as she watched a mother duck lead its hatchlings towards the grassy shores of the pond. Sunlight made criss-crossed shadows through the leaves of a willow tree. The bright green of the grass and leaves stood out against the grey, brick stone walls that surround the garden. The multicolored flowers seem to give the scene more colour, offering a faint glow under the bright morning sun.

She pursed her lips in thought, roaming absently as she walked over the round stone steps placed on top of the neatly trimmed grass. Elsa's first instinct when she received the message was to send help to Corona. It wouldn't do good on Arendelle's reputation if they didn't provide aid to their allies. The fact that Corona's queen and her father were siblings only made Elsa more obligated to help the sisters' only remaining family across the sea. But openly sending armed men to Corona might alert other nearby kingdoms to presume that they are supporting the war. It may seem unlikely that many would believe that a small, prosperous kingdom like Arendelle would have an interest in warfare, but others hear what they want to hear, and would use that information to forward their own plans.

Elsa stopped by a a wooden bench, situated between two birch trees with clear view of the glistening pond in front of it. The branches of profuse leaves providing a reasonable amount of shade from the warm rays of the sun. She sat on the bench with an exasperated huff, contemplating on how to deal with this.

She could accompany the men along their trip to Corona so she could further prove that she has no interests in gaining, only concerned over the welfare of an allied kingdom. But that would mean she had to leave Arendelle, and as much as she trusts her council and advisors, she couldn't leave the entire state of the kingdom in their hands, not again. She knew that not all of their expressed opinions and concern were genuine, some may have done it to gain favor or to use the information and bend to it for his own uses. Politics, she has no liking of it. She knew it was necessary and as part of her duties as queen to participate, but she doesn't like the faux formalities or the fixed smiles and words she has to use to appease. While she trusts some of them, she preferred to do a hands on approach in running the kingdom she inherited from generations of her family.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the head of strawberry-blonde hair appear at the doorway leading towards the garden. Noticing her sister with a considerable frown on her face, Anna silently waltzed towards the bench. Elsa was startled from her musings when she felt the wooden planks on her left shift under the weight of someone sitting.

"Elsa!"

"Anna?"

Elsa brought her gaze towards the grinning redhead, who was wearing a sun-colored dress to reflect the morning's jovial setting.

"So, are you ready to discuss  _you-know-what_?"

For a moment Elsa didn't comprehend, giving her sister a baffled look until realization sunk in and she resisted the urge to groan.

She had desperately hoped that Anna forgot about their conversation during that rather snowy morning, since she hadn't approached the subject to her once even after two days. Elsa was starting to relax, glad that Anna decided to enjoy herself rather than trying to come up with some scheme that could  _potentially_  land them both in trouble, for all its good intentions. But based on the look on her face and conversation they were about to have, she felt that luck was not shining on her.

" _Anna_ ," Elsa lightly chided. "I told you that you don't have to spend trouble thinking on this. I am perfectly content with what I have."

"Yeah, but you  _did_  also say that we can at least talk about this later, right? And this the first time I brought it up." Anna replied with a cheeky grin.

"Well... that's true." Elsa relented reluctantly.

She was a bit surprised at her sister's memory of words. Anna was normally this observant only when she is set determined on doing something, and it looks as if she is taking this seriously.

"Okay, Elsa," Anna finally appealed to her sister, giving her the momentum. "Why don't you want me to help you visit that carnival? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity! And it's much of what you deserve, for being a good ruler to us."

Taking a deep breath, Elsa began, silently thanking her sister for the chance. "Like I said, Anna, I'm glad with what I have. I have you, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, even Marshmallow as my source of friendship and warmth. I don't need some carnival to liven things up in my life. Court life and your usual 'shenanigans' are already keeping me on my toes." She gave her a teasing smile, which Anna returned with a flushed grin.

"And besides, from what you've told me, the carnival is going take place in  _Weselton_ , of all places. You know that the Duke still won't apologize for what happened three years ago during my coronation and we're not exactly in the best of terms with him. And there's another problem that's been set on my plate." That last sentence she mostly muttered to herself, though Anna still heard.

"You mean that situation with Corona?"

Elsa must have looked quite surprised for Anna quickly replied, "I asked Kai on what the fuss was all about when I passed the Council chamber room. Don't punish him! It's all my fault for being curious." She looked sheepish as she admitted this. "Sorry, Elsa."

"Oh, it's alright, Anna." Elsa waved the apology aside, knowing she could never truly get angry with her sister.

"But my point still stands. Other than this incident with Corona, as long as the disagreement between Arendelle and Weselton stands, I cannot set foot on their shores without probably getting arrested or escorted straight to the Duke." She tried to tell Anna that she really appreciated the effort. "But I really want to thank you, Anna, for trying to help me."

"Oh shush, Elsa, you don't need to thank me." Anna then gave her a mischievous grin, one that made Elsa shiver despite the warm atmosphere of the garden.

" _But_ ," she prolonged the word. "You still haven't heard the whole part of my plan. I promise, you won't get in trouble for this! I got it all figured out. And besides," she shot Elsa an arched eyebrow, pausing for dramatic effect. "Who ever said the  _Queen_  was going to Weselton in the first place?"

**000**

"So, like I said, we're going to need new names before we arrive in Weselton."

"What's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing really, other than it being named after an involuntary diaphragm spasm. Hey,  _hey_ , I was just joking!" Eret raised his hands in a placating gesture as response to the Chief's unamused face.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the jape, prodding him to continue.

"Like I said, Hiccup's not a bad name. I know how Viking culture works. Besides, Eret son of Eret is  _far_  finer title, is it not?"

"Sure, Eret junior. Sure."

Ignoring his sarcastic response, Eret explained further. "But to these southerners our names will seem outlandish if we introduce ourselves to them. Believe me, I've been in there before."

"So we're getting an alias to avoid attracting too much attention to ourselves?"

"That's right."

They were flying at a steady pace over endless waters, feeling the cool air brush against them as they glided through the clouds. It was their third day on the trip, taking refuge on an occasional island every sundown so they could wake up early next morning and be on their way. Currently they were making idle conversation to pass the time, with Nora sleeping soundly in front of him.

"I was thinking of going by the name of 'John Snow'." Eret proudly proclaimed.

"John Snow?" Hiccup scrunched his eyebrows at the name. "Okay, I  _guess_  I can see you as a 'John', though personally I think 'Kit' would sound a lot better. But  _snow_? Since when did you start naming yourself after Skaði's element?"

Eret merely shrugged. "What? I think it's catchy, and it adds a bit of flair to it. Short and easy to remember, all the qualities you need to catch a fair maiden's eye."

Hiccup hid cough behind his hand. "Is Ruffnut a part of this band of fair maidens you seek?" He asked, watching in mild amusement as Eret's expression slightly faltered at the mention of the blonde Viking twin.

"Errm... well... she is a rather fine..." He tried to look for the word. "... lady, to say the least." He finished weakly. Seeing Hiccup's barely contained grin, he grumbled in acceptance. "Oh bugger off why don't you. You can barely hide your laugh from behind that hand."

Instead of laughing, however, Hiccup shook his head in empathy, smiling. "She still hasn't gotten over you yet? It's been  _five_  years."

Eret groaned, leaning back on his chair saddle. "I thought so too!" He agreed defeatedly. "She hasn't tried making a move on me for a long time that I thought we could be friends. Ruffnut is actually a pleasant person once you get to know her. But just before we left she cornered me in the Great Hall and gave me a kiss, saying that her 'family shed' is available at  _all_  times." Eret shuddered at the implication.

"Well, at least she didn't you invite to Tuff's 'Soggy Alone Place', now  _that_ would've made things more awkward." Hiccup swore Eret's face almost turned green as Skullcrusher's scales.

Speaking of the dragons, it seemed as if they were carrying a discussion of their own. Exchanging a series of light growls and grunts back and forth as they flew casually towards their destination.

"What do you think they're going on about?" Eret asked, glancing curiously at a huff Skrullcrusher made at Toothless' last warble.

Hiccup shrugged, patting his dragon's thick neck affectionately. "Probably discussing on how your fake name doesn't really have that 'flair' you're looking for." He replied nonchalantly.

Eret was about to respond in kind when both dragons suddenly snorted and simultaneously turned their eye on the tattooed rider, giving him an unblinking stare.

_Coincidence_ , he thought.  _It has to be that, yes, that's what it is._ Yet he had this uncomfortable feeling that Hiccup was not far in guess when Skullcrusher gave Toothless a bark and the black dragon responded with a throaty laugh.

They were now approaching land, Hiccup saw. Large, peak mountains quite similar to the ones in Berk only more plentiful. They descended from the clouds, low enough to see the surrounding area but still indiscernible to any local traveler. Below them lay a field of forests, providing no lack of lumber for homes that live in this side of the world. There were slivers of rivers as well, zigzagging behind various fjords making it troublesome for any sailor to navigate on their path.

"Do you think we should settle down for now?" Hiccup inquired, glancing at the sun that was slowly sinking across the horizon.

Eret bit his lip in thought and glanced up at the stars, trying to pinpoint their current whereabouts.

"Aye, I think you're right. Don't worry about setting camp for the night, there's a small village near us. Somewhere by the outskirts of a nearby kingdom so don't worry about any officials getting wind about us."

Hiccup nodded, angling Toothless downward, with Skullcrusher following in tow. After skirting the dense wooden forest for a while, they found a decent clearing where the dragons can land. There was a small river a few feet away, providing water for the now exhausted dragons.

As Hiccup gently woke Nora up, Eret gave Skullcrusher a pat before disappearing into the forest. By the time he came back, there was a small fire with Nora and Hiccup relaxing around it. Toothless and Skullcrusher were sleeping peacefully behind them, wing muscles aching after a long flight.

Hiccup gave him a questioning look, wondering where he's been for the past hour. Eret threw him a shirt in return.

"Been scouting the area," he replied, holding a grey, sleeveless tunic. "I found a small farm a few yards away. Don't worry, they didn't see me. I had to liberate some clothes so that we can blend in with the locals." Ignoring Hiccup's disapproving look, he promptly turned around and took off his furs and shirt, changing into the one he commandeered.

Hiccup sighed, standing up and proceeding to unfasten his black metal and leather armor. He scrutinized the shirt Eret gave him, a long-sleeved red-orange tunic that landed just below his belt, before putting it on. He thought about changing his pants, but decided that there was nothing distinctive about it and kept it on. He frowned when he realized something.

"What about Nora?" The young girl was poking the flames with a stick, looking up at the mention of her name. "Wouldn't she need to change too?"

Eret, after refastening his belt and attaching the fur vambraces, gave her attire a critical eye. "She doesn't look much different from the lot of children here so I didn't get her anything. She'll fit in right with them." 

Nora was wearing a purple, long-sleeved shirt, similar to that of her father, and a short blue skirt that ended just above her knees. With light green leggings and a pair of short boots.

"Alright, I think that's about it. We'll leave the dragons here for the night, they could use the silence after a hard day. There's an inn in that village I'm talking about, with hot food and a warm bed for us."

Both riders went to their respective dragons and gave them words of comfort, promising they'll be back early in the morning. "Try to not eat all of the river fishes, would you? Or else we'll be getting questions from the villagers on why their main source of food is gone." Hiccup teased slightly at the resting dragon. Toothless opened one eye to peer at him, rolling it before closing and giving him a purr.

Satisfied, Hiccup took a bundle from one of the pack bags in his saddle. Opening the linen wrap, it appeared to be a boot, dark brown, identical to the footwear on his right except for its inner content. It was enclosed to fit the metal shape of his prosthetic peg leg, giving the illusion of two full legs. After securing the boot leg with a click, he set out with Eret and his daughter.

They arrived at the village just as nightfall came upon them. It was a modest settlement, a string of houses littered along the sides, with prominent stores such as a blacksmith and tavern. Hiccup glanced upon the scene with interest, noting the architecture of the houses, slightly different to their own. Roofs that are much angular and simple to their hull-shaped ones back home. Most of the villagers didn't mind them and went on about their business, probably eager for supper after a long day.

Nora swiveled her head constantly, taking the view around her in wide-eyed wonder. So many different people and places, it made the girl giddy with excitement.

Eret spotted the inn, somewhere near the village center, and led their group towards the two-story building. He bartered with the innkeeper, who was a short, stocky man who held himself with a sharp tongue. They settled for a fair price of five copper coins for two rooms for a night. He offered them a meal which they accepted, and headed for the dining hall.

After partaking an entree of mutton, chicken, and lamb, the three Vikings were filled and tired. They were brought to their rooms by the innkeeper, who nodded without surprise when they affirmed their lodgings to be comfortable. Nora decided to read a copy of the Book of Dragons that Hiccup brought with him under the light of a burning candle. The two adults, tired but still not feeling the need to sleep, headed back down for a drink with the other customers.

"So, travelers of sort, are you?" asked a bearded man, refilling his mug.

"Aye, name's John Snow and this is Henrik," Eret raised a thumb to Hiccup, who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Nice to meet you, Garrick's the name. These two are me co-workers, Albin and Hadvar." He gestured to his compatriots, who raised their mug in greeting.

"What brings your group to this small settlement of ours?" Garrick asked. "We don't get much visitors from this far north."

"We're just passing by, probably on our way to see the capital for the sights," Eret lied smoothly.

"Ah, off to see the Castle Arendelle aren't ya?" It was Hadvar who replied this time. He nodded in approval. "I haven't been inside the castle, but it looks massive from the outside."

"Of course it's massive. It's  _a castle_ , they don't make those things to be the size of taverns, you know." Albin retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't suppose you've been there before, have you, Albin?" Hiccup interposed before Hadvar could reply.

Albin nodded. "I've been there, alright. Several times, but never past the gates. Only nobles are allowed inside."

"So how goes the capital? I imagine her majesty is faring well in her health?" Eret continued conversationally, more in tune with the events happening south of the Archipelago.

The three men looked at each other and shrugged, "She seems alright," Garrick commented. "Last I've heard is she sailed south, to Corona."

"Corona? Why the hell's the queen heading that far south?" Hadvar asked incredulously.

"From what others have told me, there seems to be trouble brewing south of that country. The queen had to because she shares family with the princess there, I think. Not too sure. News travel slow here up north."

"When did she leave?" Hiccup inquired with interest.

He shrugged. "About two days ago, I think. She left the royal palace in the hands of the Princess Anna."

"My cousin met her once. Said she was a nice, young lass. Always out walking in the streets with that ice man of hers."

"Aye, she doesn't look to be that bad. I hear she's quite popular like the queen."

Albin snorted. "Far more suitable than that Southern Isles prince. Hansel was his name? Can't remember."

"Me neither," Garrick agreed. "I don't trust much of them southerners who come here, bringing in their troubles. Queen Elsa's reign doesn't need their meddling about."

"And there's our toast," Eret piped up, raising his cup. "To Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

"I can drink to that." Garrick laughed as all of them repeated his words and clanked their drinks before swigging it down their throats.

Later, when they were all laying under their beds, and with Nora snoring lightly by his side, Hiccup continued to stare at the ceiling in thought before slowly succumbing to the bliss of sleep. The queen's name echoing in his ears all night.


	5. Chapter 5

The gentle knocking on the wooden door startled Elsa out of her book-ridden reverie.

She was currently sitting on the small bed situated far to the right of the captain's quarters, reading a book under the provided luster of the large, glass windows. The cabin, quite spacious than what she originally assumed, was rectangular-shaped in all corners of the ligneous room except the ceiling, which slightly curved upwards, hanging with small lit-lanterns to supply proper vision.

In front of the windows stood an ornate, mahogany table containing a map, goblet, and navigation equipment used by the captain. There were several chests, papers, objects and paraphernalia littered around the room that gained Elsa's interest, but she decided to hold off her curiosity to retain the owner of his privacy. The room looked originally disheveled, having no need to clean everything up when it will be used again at a daily basis, but was hastily tidied up for the queen's temporary lodgings.

The captain stubbornly insisted that Elsa borrow his quarters for the majority of the trip, reasoning that it would be unruly of his position to treat his guests like common sailors. Despite her protests that she simply wanted a private space in the lower decks, his decision remained firm.

As another knock echoed across the silent room, Elsa told the visitor to come in, shutting the novel she was reading and holding it on her lap. The door opened, welcoming the presence of a girl slightly younger than the queen, with short red hair and brown eyes wearing a simple dark green dress.

At the sight of the queen, she automatically bowed and curtsied. "Your Majesty."

"Cassandra," Elsa said, realizing that it was her handmaiden. "Please, rise up. Is everything alright?" Noticing that she hadn't called for her, Elsa wondered why else would the girl come to the cabin if not bearing news.

"Yes, your Majesty, everything is fine. Captain Finnegan would just like me to inform you that we have just passed the Southern Isles and that the ship is now at a faraway distance for our men not to be seen by the mainland," the servant reassured.

Elsa exhaled a huge sigh of relief, some of the tension leaving her shoulders. "Thank you, Cassandra, for bringing me the news. Tell the captain that I'll be joining him up deck shortly. Inform the soldiers as well that they can now stay on the deck if they wish for some air. And you can have the time off for now, there's nothing much for us to do on a ship." She addressed the girl with a smile.

Cassandra thanked the queen generously and curtsied before taking her leave and shutting the door.

Her thoughts mused on the girl as she began to dress in more appropriate clothing before heading out to meet the captain. Truthfully, Cassandra was not one of the handmaidens that accompanied her back in Arendelle; in fact, she was actually a part of Anna's retinue. Judging from her rather positive and easy personality, it seemed that her sister's attitude may have rubbed off on her. Anna told her that Cassandra is a very dependable and trustworthy friend of hers and assured that she'll be of help in regards to how Elsa can blend in with the common people, whatever that meant.

Elsa was faintly apprehensive of leaving Anna as acting regent in her stead. Her sister was kindhearted and well-liked but can be quite impulsive at times. She was originally shocked when Anna announced that she wouldn't be joining her on this trip, reasoning that someone had to rule Arendelle while she was gone, and who better to learn than the Crown Princess herself? Besides, Gerda might finally be able to lecture her on how to properly uphold a kingdom.

Realizing that she was all alone on this journey made Elsa afraid as well as excited. She had no idea how Anna was able to convince her that this was a good idea, but she had to give her credit because so far it seemed to be working. None in her council objected when she announced that she will be accompanying the men to Corona, though they were confused as to why she did not want to travel on the royal ship. She explained that she wanted to pass the Kingdom of the Southern Isles without interference and so decided to chart a more subtle vessel.

After Hans' failed coup, further interaction between the Southern Isles and Arendelle remained neutral. The Westergård royal family strongly denied having a part in their thirteenth son's scheme and guaranteed that he is being thoroughly punished for his treasonous actions. Elsa accepted their claim but refused to do any alliances with them other than trade business. The Westergårds have tried in many ways to persuade the queen to rethink of the offer but she remained steadfast in her decision. Strictly business. Nothing more, nothing less.

Hence why she paid Captain Finnegan a hefty amount of coin for their voyage to Corona on his trade vessel, and an added extra for a secret back tour to Weselton. She did not want any unnecessary stop overs on their trip and a ship bearing the Arendelle royal ensign will certainly attract the locals' attention. The seasoned captain made no remarks or complaints when he was approached by the queen and agreed to the terms.

Elsa decided on donning a purple dress with a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse. She wore a green shawl over it to cover most of her upper torso. The shawl also provided a hood that she can use to hide her lustrous platinum blonde hair. It was such a distinguishing feature that it mildly annoyed her that almost anyone can determine her identity just by catching a glimpse of her silver flowing locks, so she adjusted the hood to divert some attention from herself.

When she opened the cabin doors, she felt a brief gust of wind enter the room. The first thing that came to her senses as she walked on the main deck was the scent of sea salt flowing in the air. Giving a rather foreign feeling just as the ship trudged through the waves. She watched several sailors climbing on the shrouds of the ship. Most were busy on either keeping the movement of the sail constant or lying below deck for some sleep.

Before she made her way towards the helm to speak with the captain, she pondered on how to tackle the problem of remaining inconspicuous once they arrive in Weselton. That was one factor she did not fully consider and needed to be dealt with immediately if she wished avoid cause a foreign incident.

**000**

Little did Elsa know, Anna already encountered a similar predicament when she proudly shared her in-depth plan with Kristoff. The blond ice man was a bit worried that she might inadvertently put the queen—and secretly his future sister-in-law—in danger, and tried to dissuade her by pointing out that Elsa had no way of entering Weselton's docks without being immediately recognized by the townsfolk or guards.

Anna pursed her lips when this flaw was pointed out, but then brightened up when she was struck with an idea.

" _Relax_ , Kristoff," Anna assured the still doubtful Kristoff once she explained to him how it'll work. "Trust me, Elsa is going thank me for this when she gets back. I just hope she doesn't mind losing a few strands along the way."

And so it came to pass that Cassandra once again came knocking on the door, this time carrying with her a satchel and a full bucket of water.

Elsa looked up once more when the door opened to reveal the redhead. "Cassandra," she said, a surprised tone in her voice. "I didn't know you were still up late at this hour."

It was near midnight, with all of the crew choosing to retire for the evening near the port of Corona. The ship arrived there just before nightfall and Captain Finnegan decided that they will continue the rest of the journey tomorrow once his men gets some proper rest. So it lay anchored a few meters away from the harbor, with all its inhabitants snoring and rested, or so Elsa thought.

"Not yet, my queen. I still have some business to do before I retire to bed." She was dressed differently than normal, wearing a plain white shirt with its sleeves tucked to the elbow, underneath a brown dress. Over it was an apron, similar to that of a chef but grey in coloring. Her shoulder-length hair was tied in a short ponytail. Elsa took notice of the equipment she brought in and wondered what those were for.

"Oh? Do you mind telling me what this 'business' is that you have to attend to?" Elsa asked, arching a brow.

Cassandra shuffled her feet uneasily as she thought of a response. Instead of replying candidly, she answered with a question.

"If you mind me asking, your Majesty, why is it that you don't like to stay on deck while the ship sails through the sea?" she inquired, genuinely curious.

Slightly taken aback by the quick change in topic, Elsa cautiously decided to go through with it. "It isn't because I'm afraid of getting seasickness if that's what you mean. It's just that... my mother and father both passed away in the same manner of passage."

"Oh," was all Cassandra could say, silenced by the melancholic tone that phrased her last sentence.

"It was a hard time for me, at the precipice of controlling my powers. My parents were my only source of hope and guidance at the time, with me advised to isolate myself from Anna," she continued on, whispering. Despite the previous monarchs' efforts to try and pacify their daughter's powers failing to work, and ultimately causing a rift between the two siblings, Elsa still loved her parents very much and knew that they cared for her.

"When I first learned of their deaths, my mind froze. I could not believe it. I couldn't even bear attending their funeral with Anna. It was during that time when I believed there was no hope for me, that I was doomed to bring Arendelle down because of my failure to control my powers. I was angry and bitter at them, for leaving me alone. Ashamed that I had the nerve to be angry at them when all they did was help me. Then sad and lonesome, when I realized that I can never see them again."

Elsa stayed quiet for moment then persisted on. " _That_ is why I'm uncomfortable when I stand aboard a sailing ship. It reminds me of my parents' deaths and how the same could happen to me at anytime." She was immensely relieved when the captain told her that they will be experiencing only clear skies and waves during this time of year. "It makes me remember the hardship I endured and the pain I caused to myself and Anna because of inability to control my powers."

For a moment silence devoured the room. "Oh my... Please, forgive me, your Majesty. I-I didn't mean to pry..." Cassandra tried to apologize, feeling awkward and ashamed of herself for asking such a personal question. "I didn't mean to force you to relive those thoughts... I... I believe I should go. Forgive me, I'll return at a better time..."

But Elsa gathered herself, refusing to appear even more vulnerable to her subjects as it already is. "No, it's alright, Cassandra," she assured, trying for a smile. "You simply did not know, and I'm not holding it against you." She paused. "Please, I would prefer that you call me 'Elsa' from this moment on. We are going to be personally acquainted in the following days to come and I would like for us to know each other on a first-name basis."

Cassandra simply stared at her, at a loss for words. "I... Of course, your Maje—I mean, Elsa." The name sounded foreign on her lips. She nodded to herself several times, as if agreeing. "I'd like for you to address me in simple calling as well. 'Cass' or 'Cassie' will do when we're alone, if you don't mind," she suggested shyly.

The queen smiled, as if amused. "Very well, Cass." She was thankful that they came to an understanding. They both smiled at each other, relishing the tension dissipating into more pleasant waters.

Elsa tilted her head. "So... why is it that you came to me at this hour?"

"Huh?" Cassandra looked at her confusedly, then slapped a hand on her forehead. "Oh! Right! Err... well... actually, it has something to do with Weselton once we arrive there tomorrow."

After her brief conversation with the captain earlier, she learned that with a steady wind like this they will reach Corona in about a day's time. Feeling cooped up in the ship, Elsa began to feel impatient about the ordeal and decided to conjure a short but firm breeze to keep the sails sustained throughout the entire day. By sundown they were able to arrive at Corona and deploy the soldiers to mainland without her having to leave the ship. Tomorrow afternoon, they reach Weselton.

Seeing Elsa's look of interest, she explained further. "Princess Anna had some suggestions on how you will remain unnoticeable once we reach Weselton's docks, but she ordered that I should ask for your permission first before proceeding."

"Permission? What for?"

"I... cannot tell you about it your—Elsa," she corrected, remembering their previous conversation. "The princess _specifically_ said that I should show it to you instead, but only after you've agreed to let me do it."

Elsa frowned at this, giving a thoughtful look. She could simply order Cassandra to reveal to her what she has planned but then she is also curious as to why Anna would make the effort to keep it vague in the first place. If it is to be beneficial to her secrecy in Weselton then how bad could it be that her consent had to be asked before doing it? In the end, she decided to trust her sister's judgment and gave her acquiescence to the waiting servant.

"You won't regret it, Elsa." The girl beamed at her, then began to bring out the contents of the leather bag. Several assortments of clay jars were brought out, roots, herbs and spices were scattered across the table where the satchel was placed on. The bucket of water sat upon a stool next to the table.

The redhead ushered the queen to sit down on the chair next to the table, still focused on bringing her tools out onto the desk with utmost care.

When she brought out the last piece of arsenal from the bag, Elsa started to pale even further. _Now_ she understood why Anna had to let Cassandra coax her without revealing what is to come. She wanted to curse her sister's triumph in getting her to agree with this and at the same time praise her for her resourcefulness. Elsa kept her apprehensive eyes on the gleaming metal in Cassandra's hands, resigning herself to her fate.

Cassandra gave it an experimental snip before holding it out to Elsa, giving her an innocent smile. "So, how short would you like it to be?"

**000**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am most definitely sure."

"Okay."

"I'm bored. What about now?"

Eret gave her an exasperated look, then turned to Hiccup whose interest focused solely on staring at the horizon, as if finding it somehow fascinating.

"Care to join in, chief?"

"Hmm," Hiccup seemed to have broken out of a trance. "Oh, I see. Right."

Giving Nora a smile, he patted her on the back. "It's nice of you to ask questions and be curious, Nora. I was like that when I was a kid, and if it weren't for it I would never have found Toothless in the first place." He scratched his best friend's neck for emphasis, earning an appreciative warble. "It could lead you to an adventure like it did to me before." he said, encouraging the blonde girl much to Eret's dismay.

"Okay, daddy!" Nora gave him a beaming smile.

"That's my girl," Hiccup grinned at her. Feeling a pointed glare beside him, he decided to tone it down a bit. For now. "But, how about you take the reigns for me? My arms are feeling tired and I'm sure Toothless will appreciate a much eager rider to help him fly through."

"Really?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah! Here, I'll show you."

After teaching the basic strokes on how to maneuver using the handles implemented in front of her, she began direct Toothless cheerfully. The dragon responded in kind, flapping his tongue out while letting the young rider guide his path, Hiccup's prosthetic following the ever-changing movements.

Hiccup shot Eret a grin as the man gave a grateful sigh. "Thank the gods, I thought she would never stop asking."

"Well, you can't blame her. It's been days and she's getting bored of just sitting here out in the skies."

Five days has passed since they last left Berk, and the lack of activity started to make them restless and bored. They were gliding over the ocean, choosing to hide below the clouds to escape the balmy glaze of the afternoon sun.

"Are you sure we're going the right place?" he asked skeptically, leaning back from the saddle to give Nora more space in front of him. The ennui was getting to him, since he was expecting a change of pace to get his mind off Berk.

"Relax, we're almost there. If my charts are right—and they usually are—we'll be arriving in a few minutes."

"I can hardly wait."

They had passed several lands since they left Arendelle. Unfortunately they were not able to fly over and see the capital and its wonders because of thr time frame they had to follow. Most of land they encountered were rather unimpressive and uninhabited, though there were several animals that panicked at the sight of the huge flying dragons.

" _Hey_ now, don't give me that look. I promised amazing and I assure you that you will be—Ah, here we are!"

Hiccup turned his gaze to where Eret was looking at and couldn't help his eyes from widening at the scene before him.

Several miles ahead of them lay a port so large, it could filled all of Berk's fleet and still have enough space to occupy its own. The ships, Odin's beard, they looked _massive_. The three-masted vessels that sheltered in the harbor were enormous compared to their narrow Viking longships. Rows of houses sprawled across the mainland, marking the lodgings of numerous people living in the surrounding area. At the far center stood a large stone castle, embroidered with banners spattered in red and blue. It gleamed in the sunlight, looking majestic even from their position in the sky.

Even Nora had to stop with her flying to stare the view. The wooden and sturdy houses she was used to on Berk were nothing in comparison to these giants. It looked so large even from up here, the kingdom expelled almost a magical aura towards an outsider.

Eret cleared his throat, a smug look across his face as he took in Hiccup's still awestruck expression. Could he blame him? He was no stranger to breathtaking sights and wonders himself. He thought he'd seen everything from the back of a dragon, but the world never failed to surprise him once again. He didn't even consider shutting his slightly gaping mouth.

He extended an arm forward, as if displaying his next big catch.

"Lady and gents, may I present to you the kingdom of Weselton.


	6. Chapter 6

 

After landing in the woods near the outskirts of the city, they made brief farewells to their dragons.

Hiccup switched Toothless' red prosthetic tailfin to a black leather contraption with a golden mechanism at the end, enabling him to fly on his own without a rider. The black dragon whined at the sight of the tailfin, he thought he destroyed that thing ages ago! But Hiccup reforged it for situations like this and the dragon had no choice but to comply with it. Giving him one last sloppy lick, Toothless shot through the air following Skullcrusher, leaving behind a saliva-stained, complaining Viking chief.

Making their way towards the city gates, Hiccup couldn't help but feel excited. He hasn't felt this much exhilaration coursing through his veins since he started exploring new lands and dragons with the gang back when he was nineteen. His duties as chief left him little to no time for adventure and made his recent years somewhat lacking. Now this feeling was being reawakened.

He took note of the architecture and design of the buildings. Thick-timbered structures that looked simple in design yet retaining a sort of homey feeling to it. They were more vibrant than what he was used to on Berk, their roofs a mismatch of blue, red, yellow and purple. Crowds of people were brushing through everywhere, some in hurry, others taking a casual stroll or just plain running across the streets.

Hiccup wasn't sure if he can take more of this. His mind was processing so much information at a fast rate that he felt like sitting down to rest, opting to slowly accept the situation around him. Eret's reaction was more reserved, yet he couldn't help but feel relaxed in these lands. People who are welcoming and friendly to those who came by to visit, exchanging a bit of coin for luxury and food every now and then. It had been a long time since he traveled within these waters again. He made a mental note to visit several taverns, if their owners still remained the same as before, and strike conversation with familiar faces.

Nora, to put it plainly, could pop her head out from her shoulders if she kept swiveling it around at that pace. She was fascinated. They were in the marketplace, filled with stalls and stands scented with enchanting flavors and items that spark mystery throughout her mind. Sea salt permeated the air, being close to the docks. It was a welcoming scent, making all of this real. That they were actually in a foreign country and wandering through its streets.

"Okay. So, uh, what do we do now?" Hiccup asked Eret, who had much more experience in this than him.

"Right, so the first thing we need to do is find a place to shelter for the time being. I would rather we do it now before it's all filled with dusty travelers like us in the evening," Eret said.

"Sounds like a good plan," Hiccup agreed. Glad to have someone be with him to share the burden of responsibility.

"Then maybe after that we can take a stroll around the city for ourselves. From what I've learned it seems like a carnival will be available tomorrow, so I suggest we should enjoy our sightseeing today."

"Alright then." Hiccup hesitated, unsure sure if he should bring it up. "I won't be seeing you drunk in some tavern by the end of tonight, right?"

Noting his uncomfortable stance when he stated the question, Eret grinned impishly, placing a beefy arm around the chief's shoulder. "Ah, I won't _guarantee_ you that I'll be punctual in our homestead by tonight but I'll try not to forget that I still have companions on this trip while I do my... business."

"That's reassuring," Hiccup replied wryly, already imagining coming across a drunk and wasted Eret with a tankard of mead in hand, arms slipped around the waist of a lady in similar status.

"Speaking of which, what do you think, Nora?"

She did not reply.

Hiccup turned his head left, about to ask his daughter on her opinion but found her absent from the spot she stood a moment ago.

"Nora?" They stopped walking in the middle of the marketplace, stacks of flapping tents and wooden stalls erected around them. Crowds of people bustled about, chatting absentmindedly, carrying packages and ignoring the two Vikings who suddenly paused in the middle of their path. It was almost impossible to discern anyone if you were searching for a person, much less a child.

Realizing that his daughter was missing, Hiccup began to panic. His heart started pounding at rapid pace. Beads of sweat formed on his brow. Green eyes frantically scanned the crowd, looking for some indication on where she'd gone. Where was she? He shouted her name amidst the sound of hardened leather and wood pounding on the stone pavement, his calls belittled by the crowd's own beat.

"Oh gods, oh gods. Where is she?!" Hiccup's voice was starting to take on a high pitch.

"Chief, calm down."

"Calm down? _Calm down_?! We're not even done through the day yet and I already lost Nora!"

"I understand, Hiccup." Eret used his name to try reaching him better and to mollify his agitation. There were people who gave them strange looks. "But we need to focus, she couldn't have gotten too far. Something must've grabbed her attention. She's _still_ in the markets. We just need to keep our attention on finding her."

That seemed to pierce through Hiccup's wall of anxiety. Forcing himself to take deep breaths and closing his eyes, he opened them again. He took on a determined stance, his eyes betraying the growing concern clenching inside him.

"You're right," he breathed. "I have to stay calm. Panicking won't solve anything."

"So what's the plan, chief?"

Hiccup didn't reply immediately, examining the state of the crowd and the size of their surroundings. There was no way a little girl could have gotten too far ahead of them especially if she felt lost herself. They just need to act carefully. The market was fairly large, searching for her together would prove to be more safe and precise but time consuming.

"I say we split into finding her. It'll cover more ground and help us find her quickly. If needed we can search for a vantage point to have a clear view of the area. I'll take the area closest to us while you go near the entrances. Chances are that she might have wandered that far. We'll double back here in an hour, if we still can't find her then we'll go together."

Eret nodded in agreement. "You got it."

He grasped the Hiccup's arm before he could leave, giving him a reassuring but determined squeeze. "We'll find her, chief. I promise you that."

Heart in his throat, Hiccup merely nodded, not sure if he can speak in kind. Without another glance, he took off into the wall of rowdy beings.

**000**

"Nora! _Nora_!"

Hiccup's voice briefly rose over the commotion of several conversing people. They glared and muttered curses under their breath as he ran past them, but he paid them no mind. His vision narrowed upon searching a blonde braided girl, removing all other distractions from his thoughts.

 _Where could she be_? He wondered as he paused to catch his breath. He had been running around for half an hour now, checking the docks to see if she attracted herself among the ships and sailors, but finding nothing to guide him to her location. Searching through the various stalls and tents prove to be fruitless as well, with each storekeeper claiming to have seen no such child, nor would they have paid attention to her if she were to be near them anyway.

He clenched his fists at the words of the last dealer he'd met, claiming that he had no idea where she was, but might organize a search party among his men for the right amount of coin. Greed. It would always empower others, drowning their sense of morality in exchange for coin and wealth. He had no doubt that the man would have grabbed his money and thrown him out once he got his pay, without even complying to the end of their bargain.

If Toothless were here he would've already made progress as they soared over the sea of people in search for his daughter. But to his misfortune the Night Fury was nowhere in sight and the commotion would only prove to scare people away into hiding their homes, causing panic among them and luring the attention of guards. Hiccup was almost tempted to risk it, to make a dragon call so that his friend would respond and aid him in his search. But he shook the thought away, one desperate move could lead to another, landing him in prison and possibly the execution block.

He wondered if Eret was fairing much better, or encountered the same predicament as Hiccup was in. He had no idea.

He glanced at the wooden buildings not too far away from him, guarded by another wall of people traversing through the streets. The front entrances have a large glass wall positioned a few meters above the ground. Beside it stood a door with a metal hook above it holding a bell. A plethora of items stood displayed behind the glass wall, with words painted over it.

His mind entertained the absurd thought that Nora might be in one of those buildings. They were located just outside the marketplace, where the streets were more narrowed and with less people crowding its roads. How could have Nora thought of going there when she was apparently lost near the center of the market in the first place?

Left with no other options, and realizing that he had nothing to lose anyway other than running around in circles within the market district, he trudged through the crowd and stepped into the suburban area. These shops looked to be one-story compared to the houses that he'd seen around the city so far. With several wooden signs nailed or hanged on rods over the building.

As he rounded over the next corner, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Several feet ahead of him stood a woman holding a blonde little girl's hand with their back facing him. His gaze, however, was focused on the small braid cascaded across on the child's back. He had no doubt.

"Nora," He called out hoarsely, throat parched from constantly shouting out her name over the past hour.

Both ladies whipped around and the girl let out a gasp, tiny hands covering her mouth.

"Daddy!" Nora wrenched her hand from the woman and ran towards him.

He bent down on one knee, a look of relief on his face as he scooped up his little girl. "Nora," he hugged the girl tightly and kissed her golden hair. "Thank the gods you're alright. I was so afraid that I'd lost you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you behind."

Nora wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's okay, Dad. I'm sorry too."

After several minutes of locked in each other's arms, they both let go, Hiccup kissing her again before gently asking, "Where did you go? I thought you were right beside me when we were walking around the plaza."

"It's all my fault," Nora murmured, casting her eyes downward. "I followed someone who was showing others like me some kind of talking man in his hands. After a while he left and I couldn't find you anymore. I'm sorry, Daddy. Are you mad?"

"Not as much as I wanted to," he chuckled, not having the heart to get angry with her. He tilted her head up so their eyes would meet. Green on green. "I'm just glad that you're alright."

Nora beamed and hugged him again, not letting go until she was satisfied that he was really here.

The woman smiled at the scene, standing a few feet away to give them some privacy.

"That nice lady helped me look for you when I was lost," Nora spoke in a hushed tone, discreetly pointing at her. "She said that it would be easier for us to find you if we were somewhere with less people blocking us."

Hiccup blinked, glancing up at the woman as if noticing her for the first time.

She had a comely appearance; a delicate face with well-defined cheekbones, pale skin, and large blue eyes. Her raven black hair was oddly styled in a spiky fashion, sticking up instead of letting it flow down beneath her shoulders like most women did. It was also shorter than what he was accustomed to, yet did not detract from her exquisite looks. From her attire she wore a dark blue dress that ended just above the ground. Over her torso was a grey cotton jacket, unbuttoned with its sleeves reaching up to her wrists, hands clasped in front of her. Around her neck laid a necklace, laced in a simple string with a blue stone hanging from the center. She evoked a sort of quiet grace that stood out from most people around her.

He stood up abruptly, carrying Nora in his arms. A faint flush crept over his neck as he realized that he forgot to thank the stranger for taking care of his daughter when she was lost in her dilemma. It was as if his manners suddenly left him. Hiccup walked over to thank her.

"Hey-I, err... um... I want to thank you... for helping Nora."

Did he just stammer? It had been a long time since anyone was able to render him in such a situation.

The lady gave him a friendly smile. "You're welcome," she said, her voice sounding melodic and guarded in a way. "I'm just glad you two are back together."

Hiccup sighed in relief. "Yeah, me too."

Nora giggled.

They stared at each other for a few moments, with Hiccup opening his mouth to speak before they were interrupted by a voice from somewhere behind him.

"Chief!"

The three of them turned their gaze on Eret, who was making his way through the crowd to get to them, a huge grin on his face. Hiccup waved him over with his free hand, the other occupied with holding Nora.

"Nicely done," he said as soon as he was in speaking distance. "I knew you could find her." He was grasping for air, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin and shirt from running around the area.

"Thanks, but it wasn't me who found her first," Hiccup explained, feeling the need to show his gratitude towards the dark haired lady for keeping her safe. "She found Nora when she got lost and helped her look for us. If it weren't for her we'd probably still be searching until sundown. She deserves our thanks," he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

Eret looked over him and gave a bemused look. "Who is this _she_ you're referring to?"

"What d'you mean? She's right he—" Hiccup turned his head towards her and stopped. "What the—? She was right here a second ago. Where did she go?" he wondered aloud, switching his gaze to several bystanders who were walking about across the street but not finding his daughter's helper.

"Did anyone see where she went"

Nora shrugged. "Nope, after Eret called I didn't see her anymore."

"Well, chances are you'll meet her again soon. I'm just glad this is all over with." Eret said heartily, stretching his arms and legs out to relieve the sore muscles. "How about we go look for that inn now? Before we get sidetracked again into someone else's problem this time."

Hiccup agreed, letting Nora down but still holding each her hand. They left for the inn, Eret making suggestive remarks along the way about him already finding a new lady friend on his first day in town. Hiccup responded by rolling his eyes, reasoning that he didn't even get the chance to ask her name, let alone become acquaintance with her.

Though inwardly he couldn't help but wonder why she suddenly disappeared off without even saying farewell. He didn't scare her off, did he? Gods, what if he did? He'd rather do well without the drama lingering his entire stay here.

**000**

Sunlight seeped through the shuttered windows of the wooden room, providing strands of glowing light to illuminate the otherwise dingy bedroom. A few of the luggage were stacked against each other in one corner, left open to reveal its contents of clothes, books, and personal effects that appeared worthless to anyone but its owner.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open, disturbed by the warm rays showering over her slumbering body. She groaned, desperately covering her eyes with an arm to keep the peaceful repose to last much longer, but it was too late. Her body was already adjusting to its usual routine despite her mind's protests. Knowing that it was futile, she sat up and gave a huge yawn, rubbing her still drowsy eyes.

For a moment she grew rigid, alarmed that she was lying down in a straw stuffed mattress around a foreign room instead of her usual cotton linen bed and familiar confines, then relaxed when the events of the past few days settled back within her thoughts. Her eyes surveyed the room as she lighted a candle on her bedside. With the windows shut, the candle glowed even brighter, casting strange, ominous shadows along the floor and walls.

Now fully awake, she bit her lip in contemplation and remained undecided of what to do in the midst of her post-awakening. Slipping from the bed, she walked over to one side of the room and held her ear against the wall. Sure enough, a faint humming could be heard resonating from the room adjacent to hers. It was the rising and descending of breaths, repeating in a continuous manner followed by the unmistakable sound of a snore. Elsa gave a light chuckle, the corner of her lips quirking into a smile.

She had no idea that Cassandra was such a loud snorer. When the queen initially suggested that they share rooms the servant hastily declined, explaining with a flushed face that she was prone to audible snoring, especially when she feels exhausted before going to sleep. Elsa repeatedly assured her that it was of little consequence, having her own experience with sleep snoring before so she was no stranger to it. But Cassandra insisted.

And Cassandra _did_ exhaust herself the previous day when they arrived in Weselton. Looking for the proper accommodations that would suit her and the queen, purchasing discreet clothing that would help her blend in with the common folk, and shopping around the area for ample provisions to name a few. By the end of the day the poor girl was visibly sweating buckets. It did not help that the warmer climate was taking its toll on the two northerners, having to adjust their top and sleeves every now and then to let the air flow. Elsa felt guilty for not being of much help to her friend and so ordered her to take the rest of the night off, unwilling to take no for an answer. The redhead obliged, immensely grateful and not even attempting to protest as she whimpered at the softness of her bed.

With that thought in mind, Elsa decided to not wake the resting girl for now, not wanting to deprive her of a well-deserved sleep. Instead, she began to dress and groom herself in proper clothing, with the intention of going out for a walk.

She checked her appearance by the mirror, eyes immediately locking on to the strands of platinum blonde hair that was currently dyed black. Instinctively she brushed her bangs to the side, still finding the sensation of having short hair strange. She was used to feeling the weight of her hair skimming her shoulders and back, tousled every time she woke up or forming a curtain of dripping mess after a long bath. She found it peculiar that she only grew aware of these oddities after her hair had been cut and darkened, never really noticing the changes compared to her former coiffure.

Regardless, she can't deny that she didn't find the new look to be appealing. It provided much attention to her neck and collarbone, features that had previously gone unnoticed thanks to her silver drapes. Her facial features were also heightened of focus, leaving the sharp angles of her face displayed in full force, especially her eyes and lips. She was not aiming to attract anyone's attention, despite Cassandra's cheeky pestering, but she did enjoy the change of pace from formal etiquette regarding fashion.

After combing the short locks with her fingers, obviously still entranced by the feeling of less ringlets, she grabbed a small clay jar from her belongings. Opening the lid carefully, she dipped three of her fingers to its sticky, fluid contents. After seizing a reasonable amount on her palm, she began applying the ointment to her hair in splattering patterns. _Only apply a just amount so that your hair won't harden_ _too much that it would look unnatural_ , Cassandra spoke in her thoughts, repeating the words she advised once she finished cutting off the luscious amount of hair and mixing the ingredients for the ointment.

Satisfied with recreating the spiky strands that she went for the previous day, she left the room and headed for the stairs. The landlord nodded amicably as she passed through the front desk, greeting her a good morning to which she returned in kind.

Now as she walked through the streets of Weselton, she couldn't help herself but admire its landscape and people. She had this exaggerated image in her mind that the common people were was pompous as their Duke, but she was proven wrong. The people she'd met so far were a myriad of personalities. Polite, hospitable, sometimes gruff and indifferent but still approachable even to foreigners. Although it had to be said that living in a coastal town would not be so profitable had they decline every oncoming visitor by being rude and unwelcoming.

Just like her own people and the rest of the world, they can't be judged by the actions committed by their ruler and instead should be deemed individually.

 _Speaking of which_ , Elsa thought as she wandered aimlessly through the city, marking down buildings which she found interesting and, overall, just enjoying herself to following the stone path of a foreign country which she is not favored upon. So far no one has questioned her appearance and for that she was grateful for. She did notice several people cast a lingering look on her as if scrutinizing her, which made her heart pound faster in trepidation, but then they would shake their head and go about their business.

She did wonder about the young girl she found in the marketplace yesterday. The child was walking alone among the crowd, getting pushed and knocked over by people taller than her whether they were conscious of it or not. She had this lost expression on her face, almost like her own when she was surrounded by numerous lords and ladies for the first time during her coronation. She knew that feeling all too well. Like being choked by the pressure of so many people around, judging, whispering and talking about you. Only this time she could tell that it was far more terrifying for the girl than it was for her.

Elsa wasn't sure if that was what urged her to come and comfort the child or because of the style of braid that she wore reminded the queen of her own dressing when she was of the same age that attracted her attention. Regardless of the reason, she crouched and gently asked the child if she was lost. The little girl, who introduced herself as Nora, looked almost ready to cry as she nodded vigorously, murmuring that she missed her father.

Promising her that it was going to be alright and that she'll help her find her father, Elsa brought her along to ask help from Cassandra. The handmaiden was busy checking for clothing at a tailor shop down the narrow-winded roads when Elsa brought Nora with her. But as it turned out she didn't her needed help. Just as they were about to enter the store the girl's father suddenly appeared and called for her.

She stood a few distances away from their little reunion, not wanting to disturb them from their moment. Smiling at them, she felt her heart clench as she remembered her own parents and longed to feel their arms around her. Even as an adult, she still missed the kiss of a mother's love, or the warm embrace of a gentle father.

She was only able to trade a few words with the girl's father before they were interrupted, though she did find his sputtered thanks to be quite amusing. It didn't help that it was at that exact moment that Cassandra came out, holding two bags of fabric, and dragged Elsa with her to another spot, sprouting exciting gossips and suggestions from the storekeeper on where they should go next. She didn't even get the chance to bid farewell. The only feature that she could fully remember from their encounter was his eyes, as green as the trees of a forest in blooming springtime, just like his daughter's.

Her thoughts were abruptly halted by the sound of marching feet.

A few meters ahead of her were three soldiers dressed in red uniform, striding out in front to keep watch and make way. Behind them were two men in deep conversation. One was a plump man wearing expensive silk robes while the other was a short, old man wearing glasses and blue formal clothing, a red sash running from his left shoulder to his right hip. From the rearguard there were three men posted as well; the center being guarded by a man posted at each side, wearing the same uniform together with white gloves. Their formation similar to that of a box, able to watch for trouble and easily managing to engage in defensive stance if needed, providing protection from all sides.

"Make way! Make way for the Duke!"

Elsa's blood ran cold as she saw the Duke of Weselton heading towards her path. She quickly turned her head to look for an escape route but could find no such path, the street she was walking on close to the castle, with the moat to her left and a column of buildings on her right, leaving her only path to be forward. She inwardly cursed herself for being ignorant of her sense of direction.

Turning backwards would only cause suspicion so she tilted her head downwards while facing forward, desperately hoping to hide her face, but his attention was acutely focused on speaking with the eccentric man beside him.

She almost gave a sigh of relief when the group passed over, not even batting her an eye. She could hear mutterings of their conversation.

"... are you certain of this? I am not willing to risk my men for such falsifications!"

"I swear by my gods that I am not deceiving you."

"Hmph, your gods. Know that if I find out you are lying to me, I will send my bodyguards to collect your head!"

"The warning is noted, Your Grace," the silk man replied calmly, face showing no concern towards the Duke's threat. "If I may be able to quell your doubts, I can arrange a meeting with several of my contacts if you wish to hear of their accounts first hand."

"Never mind them," the Duke of Weselton said dismissively. "Your assurance is good enough for me, my lord."

The man bowed his head. "You are too kind, Your Grace."

"Now we may finally have the chance to gain an upper hand in this mess. The chance to spy at Arendelle is but only a few leagues away!"

 _That_ certainly got her attention. She whipped her head sharply at the retreating entourage behind her. She could see that the two men were still conversing, though the words was far from hearing distance anymore.

Elsa was torn; on one hand she could simply ignore the Duke and enjoy her stay in his kingdom, never knowing that he had her right under his nose. She could deal with this problem later when she returned to Arendelle. On the other hand... she was here in Weselton, with the Duke a few meters away from her spilling out his private talks as if it were matters about the weather. This could be her chance to learn more.

It certainly presented a risk, getting caught would expose herself and Cassandra to everyone here in Weselton, ultimately causing a foreign incident that could result in deep consequences for her kingdom. She could try and escape, her ice powers have improved over the years. God willing if she had to rain down a blizzard to cover their tracks. However, she had concerns. With the heat this far south she wasn't sure if she can manipulate snow as easily as before. His bodyguards were there with him armed with crossbows to their side. She shivered as she remembered the deadly precision of their bolts, coming close to successful in killing her had it not been for Hans' interference. This time they might be able to subdue her or finish the job, with no escape for her to hide. And she'll be damned if she was going to let herself get captured by this weasel. No, if worse comes to worst, she'll have to warn Cassandra and buy her time to escape for as long as she can.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she weighed her options, the positives and negatives whispering in her ears.

 _I hope you can forgive me for this act of foolishness, Anna_.

Whispering those last words, she turned around and tried to discreetly mingle herself close to the growing crowd, her stomach clenching into a tight fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I want to thank those enjoying reading. I really appreciate that you guys are interested in this fic I started about two years ago. I hope I don't disappoint you with what I have planned for this soon. College has been my focus this past year and has given me little time to continue this. Hopefully after my final semesters I will have the freedom to do so with this and my other fics.
> 
> But, I have another issue. I've raised this problem before and I've decided to do approach it again. I have a HTTYD fic in my possession called **"Firechild"**. It was a story I followed on years ago because it was an interesting idea and addicting to read. And I love HTTYD and the pairing. It was written by fanfic author thaipothetical, who unfortunately decided to delete her own account and along with it her stories. I didn't discover it until weeks later that I saved the fic in my iPad along with another of her stories. 
> 
> I'm uncertain on what to do with it. It's been two years since and I still have it. Recently I've started to try and retype it on my laptop because it's impossible to transfer it from my iPad digitally. I do it to pass the time and reacquaint myself with the story. I've entertained the idea of posting it here but it sounded a bit like plagiarism even though I plan to credit the original author for this work. So I didn't follow through with it. I would appreciate some suggestion on what to do with it. I have no tumblr so contacting the original author is not possible for me.
> 
> For those interested, this is the plot summary:  
> To take back Berk from the dragon usurpers, alliances must be made. Khal Astrid holds six thousand soldiers in her hand, and seeks a husband of noble blood. Hiccup Firechild never meant to be her husband, let alone her love, but in the Dothraki Sea with thousands of horses and one dragon egg, perhaps they can reclaim his home and win this war. Game of Thrones/Dothraki AU


	7. Chapter 7

 

Elsa lasted far longer than she would have expected.

A respectable feat for someone who had never been keen to mingle with throngs of nobles during a ball and whose experience with stealth include sneaking around the castle halls from nosy servants with her sister.

She had followed them closely behind, mindful to keep her distance from the guards to avoid alluding herself of suspicion. The numerous market stalls provided great cover for her to hide from the guards' roaming glances. Occasionally she would pause by a stall to inspect its commodities, her peripheral vision barely keeping him in her sight.

The Duke was enjoying himself, she observed. Head held high as he walked within his retinue of guards, trudging through the streets and people. Many bowed their heads to him, whether from fear or obligation, she did not know. He enjoyed it nonetheless. His glasses gleamed in the sunlight as he took in the ones who did and puffed chest forward, as if believing it would make his ego much larger than it already is.

They stopped by a clothing vendor, with him and his companion entering the building followed by his bodyguards. _This is my chance_ , she thought, watching his other guardsmen as they stood guard outside the door, looking bored. Probably confident that there were no would-be attackers foolish enough to get close to their liege in broad daylight. With their vigilance lowered Elsa moved slightly closer to them, standing in front of the building next to theirs and casually examining the objects that were on display behind the glass wall.

A few moments later the Duke came out with a smug look on his face, apparently satisfied with proceedings that happened inside. They continued on with Elsa following behind their trail.

She could see that they were talking again, not bothering to quiet himself down while they strolled in the public. She could make out faint words, the loud voices still overshadowed by the mutterings of the increasing crowd. Elsa wanted to get closer but that would mean she had to risk being close to his bodyguard and might possibly expose her identity as well.

Steeling herself, she crept closer, head pointed downwards as she kept pace with the left side of the group.

"Tell me again. How did you come by with this information?"

"A contact of mine in the west informed me that there are lands that he sailed past by near Arendelle that are yet to be inhabited. Far enough to be unrecognized but still close to gather intel on the fjord kingdom if needed."

"Hmm," the balding man mused, twirling his mustache. "If that is true then I must see these lands myself. I will not waste resources for this expedition if your man's tales are folly. See to it that you confirm these sightings."

"Of course, Your Grace." He paused for a moment. "If I may be so bold as to ask, why is it that you do not wish to simply make amends to the Snow Queen instead of continuing this pursuit?"

"Gah! Beg pardon to a monarch. I will do no such thing! It is degrading enough that I have to do it, especially to a single queen and her naive sister," he sneered. "There is also the matter that I do not trust her and her powers. Such abilities are an abomination! I'm surprised that there have been no petitons yet chanting to overthrow her."

"Perhaps you may have misjudged her? Reports say that she is rather calm and demure with an unmatched beauty. Lords and princes from other kingdoms have been begging for her hand," his companion wondered aloud.

"I know what I saw, my lord. Her powers are unnatural. If she was able to freeze her entire kingdom in half a day, then what more if she suddenly decides to take arms and wage war on us? Precautions must me made. She must be biding her time, forming allies."

"And marriage," he scoffed, as if amused by the prospect. "Prince Hans attempted to woo the princess instead of her. Everyone knows that it's the throne that her suitors are after, not the queen herself. Perhaps not entirely. Once they are of union, he will slowly gain influence within their government and assume power. No one would ever marry her for love. And if she's not in the same line of thought as that then she is more foolish than her sister."

His words stung deeply, despite knowing that it was probably true. Elsa already resigned herself to the notion that she has to wed someone who may or may not like her to ensure a fruitful future for Arendelle, but hearing it discussed by someone else with such contempt in his voice managed a crack on her diffidence. There had to be someone among her suitors that would sure like her, right?

She tried to shake these uneasy thoughts and she trudged closer, hoping to grasp any more relevant information.

Suddenly, a gloved hand gripped her arm. She gasped, gaze instinctively looking up to the bearded bodyguard, whose eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?"

She couldn't answer, fearful that her voice might give the disguise away. Instead she lowered her face, unable to look at him in the eye.

Realizing that the woman wasn't going to respond, he called for the Duke. "Your Grace! This woman was found snooping near our formation."

Elsa took a chance and tilted her head up slightly. She was met with the blue eyed gaze of the Duke, who was looking at her in a mixture of annoyance and suspicion. Again she averted her eyes, hoping against hope that he didn't recognize her.

"I've been observing her for the past several minutes. From the looks of it she seems to be following us," the bodyguard told him.

The Duke listened to his man's words then squinted back to the woman. "Well?" he demanded curtly, "Is it true? Look up to your superiors properly if you wish to explain about your actions."

Reluctantly, she did as she was told. Her eyes met the twin pair of stares coming from the Duke and his bodyguard, both looking at her as if she were an irritating insect. She saw a mismatch of emotions plastered on their faces, suspicion and annoyance being the most noticeable. However, she was relieved to see that there was no spark of recognition in either of their eyes. Nonetheless, she kept her lips in a tight line and did not reply.

"Perhaps she's a mute?" one of the guards offered when she did not reply.

"Naw, can't be. I heard her made a sound when Marshal there grabbed her. Must be a shy one since she won't look at us." the man beside him replied.

"Still," he argued, "it's possible that she's a mute. Maybe she can't speak but that doesn't mean—"

"Quiet, both of you." Marshal barked, and they promptly kept their mouth shut.

After a passing silence the Duke gave a bout of impatience. "Enough of this. We are wasting time here questioning an unresponsive girl. Perhaps she's too stupid to even understand what I'm saying. Come, I have a schedule to finish. Release her, Marshal."

She bristled at being called stupid but remained tight-lipped. If that had been intentional in an attempt to rile her into talking, then the Duke did not show his displeasure.

His bodyguard frowned. "But Your Grace," he started.

"Release her. Now. She is nothing more than a commoner minding something that clearly isn't her business. She is of no use to us. And if she were a spy then I uphold you in your oath to do your best duty in protecting me. Do I make myself clear?"

He hesitated for a moment then conceded with a bow. "As you say, Your Grace."

He started to release his grip on her when the silk-robed man suddenly spoke, "Can you wait just a moment, sir?"

All eyes immediately turned towards him as he approached Elsa and Marshal. He had been quiet throughout the whole ordeal so it was surprising that he suddenly joined in the conversation. The bodyguard gave the Duke a puzzled look, simultaneously asking for permission. He allowed it with a wave of his hand, though his expression possessed the same look of bemusement as he watched his companion.

The way the man looked at her made Elsa's skin crawl. She was used to being stared at. Her platinum blonde hair and porcelain complexion uncommon to most men and women, and her position as queen normally compelled her to be the center of attention. But the glint in his dark eyes as he scrutinized her from head to toe made her feel like she was being unraveled piece by piece. It wasn't even a look of ardor that she'd notice some men gave her when they thought she wasn't looking. It similar to how a watchmaker would analyze every wheel and screw by disassembling all its parts and stripping the mechanism bare, leaving no secret left unturned.

This was it. She was certain that the Duke won't recognize her, but with this man's calculating gaze it would take only minutes before he connects the dots and realize who he has in front of him. She has to flee _now_.

Her free arm shook slightly in anticipation as she clenched her fist. If she has to act now then she would relish the satisfaction of giving the bodyguard a piece of her mind before making her escape. Wisps of frost slowly swirled on her palms, coating her knuckles in a thin but dense layer of ice.

She was raising her hand to throw in a well-rounded punch when a pair of hand grabbed her raised arm.

"There you are!"

Her vision was momentarily blurred by a mop of brown hair, blocking her view from the prying eyes of the silk man.

"Please forgive my wife, milords," the man apologized nervously, head bowed down as a show of respect. "We're travelers here and it's her first time seeing a beautiful city such as yours. I'm really sorry for any trouble she's caused. She can get too curious at times."

Stunned, Elsa stood wide-eyed and unable to form words; the frost in her hands suddenly dissipating. The dark-eyed man gave a small frown at the interruption, but before he could speak the Duke replied with a harrumph, "Well, if that is the case then you should keep a better eye on your lady, young man. Keep her on a leash if needed. Women and their unattainable need for gossip," he muttered under his breath. "Make it clear to her to mind her own business next time or else there will be consequences. After all, it was simple curiosity that killed the cat."

She gritted her teeth at the implied insult, resisting the urge to freeze him on the spot. As if sensing her vexation, the man gave her arm a comforting squeeze, coaxing her to calm down. She understood the message and visibly relaxed, taking deep breaths through her nose and scowling at the ground instead.

"Of course, my lord. And... thank you for letting us go."

"The proper term is 'Your Grace'," the Duke corrected dismissively. "Carry on then. What are you all looking at? Return to your stations and be vigilant this time! I don't want anymore people snooping near us." he ordered to his guards, who hurriedly spurred into action. "Come, Lord Varen, let us continue this talk in a more _private_ setting."

The man looked dissatisfied but quickly masked it with a polite smile, his lips curving upwards under the well-trimmed beard. "Of, course," he said. "A good day to you, sir and madam." He nodded to them then followed the Duke.

Elsa kept her eyes on the group until they were well out of her sight, her anger slowly turning into an inkling of worry. _What are they planning? Uninhabited islands near Arendelle?_ She will have to consult her general and various mapmakers about this recent development and have a look at the borders of the kingdom's surrounding area. Her confrontation with the Duke was too much of a close call, nearly exposing herself to him and risking the safety of her companion. She made a mental note to stay away from the castle and avoid having meetings with the guards and nobility of this city.

The Duke's companion proved to be a potential person of interest. He was no ordinary lordling if his clothing said otherwise. At first he appeared to her as one of those advisers who agree to everything his ruler says, little more than lickspittles to appease his liege's wants and ignoring the needs of the kingdom while they plot behind his back. But their brief contact told her enough to claim that her speculation was false. He also had been the closest to deduce her identity, if what she suspected were true, which made him even more dangerous. She needed to keep an eye out on him as well.

"Hey, are you alright?" A nasally toned voice shook her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to the concerned frown of the man who helped her. Her mind suddenly clicked in as she finally realized who this man was. She faintly noticed that he was still holding her arm, his rough but, surprisingly, gentle fingers wrapped around her forearm. He took notice of this as well and let go, leaving her strangely disappointed.

"Yea-Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking... sir," she finished lamely, unsure how to address him, still feeling slightly unnerved by the whole thing.

He gave her a sheepish smile, rubbing a hand up the back of his neck. "It's no problem, really. And my name's Hiccup."

**000**

They sat at a table near the back of the inn as they ordered their drinks.

Elsa managed to convince him to let her buy him a meal, despite his repeated protests that she didn't need to thank him in such a way. But Elsa was nothing if not insistent, or stubborn. Honor had to be repaid after all. After much pestering he finally relented and compromised that a drink would suffice.

She was stirring the contents of her cup while she watched him take an experimental sip of his coffee, mindful of the steaming beverage.

"So... your name is Hiccup?" she asked, wanting to clarify that she didn't misinterpret his words.

He winced, whether or not from the question or the taste of the drink she wasn't sure. "Yeah, that's right," he affirmed, lowering his mug. "I know, not the most appealing of names but it's sort of tradition from where I come from."

He paused, as if waiting for a reaction. Was he expecting her to remark or comment at his name?

"It's an... interesting name, that's for sure," Elsa said, raising a brow, smiling.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. "Trust me, I've heard worse. Though it's refreshing to meet someone who's not laughing whenever I introduce myself."

"I think it's unique," Elsa argued. "I'm Edina, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Edina."

"Likewise, Hiccup."

There was an awkward silence, with neither knowing how to continue the conversation.

Elsa decided to break the ice. "Listen, I'd like to extend my thanks for helping me out of that situation with the Duke. If you hadn't interfered I'm not sure what could've happened." She's lying, of course. She knew _exactly_ what could have happened if Hiccup hadn't been there to ease things down.

Hiccup merely shrugged in response. "Like I said, it's no problem. You looked like you needed help and I thought I'd lend a hand before things got ugly. And besides," he said, giving her a crooked smile. "Just think of it as my way of thanks for taking care of Nora the other day. Now we're even."

She smiled at that, unable to argue with the logic.

When he took another sip of his coffee, Elsa leaned a bit to study him more closely. He wore a simple red tunic under a leather vest. His hair was an untamed mane of brown, reaching slightly past his neck. A far cry from the slick, perfectly styled hair she was prone to seeing on sophisticated lords and princes, though a refreshing sight for her. Over the nape of his right shoulder were small braids which she found unusual on a man. Her sister had appealed many times to convince Kristoff to let her braid his hair, but he always refused, claiming that it looked 'girlish' on him. She wondered if a woman did that for him.

A light dust of freckles spread across his cheeks along with a slightly large nose. His jaw was covered in a reddish-brown stubble that hid most of his lower face from scrutiny. Under his thick eyebrows were emerald orbs that reflected back a vivid memory of pine trees. There was a small scar running from his right eye to just above his red cheek.

Wait, red cheeks?

She quickly glanced up and saw that he was looking anywhere but her, his face flushed in a thin shade of red. Elsa cursed herself for her lack of tact. Here she was, supposedly treating someone who helped her out for a drink and now she was openly caught staring at him. _How polite of you, Elsa_ , she reproached herself sarcastically.

The uncomfortable silence lapsed on, with neither one able to look at each other in the eye without flushing. Elsa decided that she should at least take the initiative to break the tension between them, seeing as she started this in the first place, but how? Anna was usually good at this without even trying, dropping awkward yet jocular lines at random intervals to make a situation seem lighter. Elsa has never been one spurt out witty jokes, if she even knows any.

Suddenly, she came up with an idea. It could potentially end up making things worse but she had to try, as the silence was becoming slightly unbearable.

"So, Hiccup," she started, earning a sideways glance from him. "You fancied me as your wife, did you?"

For a moment he didn't respond, she could see the gears turning in his head as he processed her words. Then his eyes widened.

"W-Wait, _what_?" he gaped at her, dumbfounded, and Elsa had to stifle her laugh. "I-I mean, yeah, I did, but what about it?"

She tilted her head. "It just seems a bit strange that of all the things that you could have used to cover for me, you chose the spouse angle."

"Er, well, yes, but I didn't think you'd mind that. And to be fair it was the only excuse I could come up with at the time!" he defended himself.

"Hmm, I suppose that's true," she mused, tapping her chin with her forefinger. Then she leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand and blinking innocently at him. "Or perhaps there is another reason."

Hiccup gulped, shifting in his seat. "Another reason?" he echoed nervously.

It took all her queenly training to maintain that composure on her face. "Tell me Hiccup, do you find me attractive?" she asked lightly, hoping that he wouldn't take this the wrong way.

He stared at her, mouth moving, trying to say something, but unable to form the words like a beached fish.

"Tha-That's not—" he sputtered out. "I mean—No! That's not it!"

"So you don't think I'm attractive?" she said, feigning hurt.

"What? No! you're not—I didn't mean—you are!" Hiccup protested, feeling overwhelmed. "You're gorgeous! It's just that—oh gods."

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. His reaction was just _too_ priceless. She burst out laughing, peals of laughter escaping her lips and landing right on his astonished face.

Hiccup immediately realized what had just transpired.

"Oh my gods," he groaned, covering his face with his hands. "I can't _believe_ I fell for that!"

Elsa tried to contain her giggles, "I-I'm sorry, it's just that... your face!" she breathed out before putting a hand over her mouth, ignoring the stares being directed towards them.

"Yeah, note to self: Ignore the next person who looks in need of help or suffer the consequences of being embarrassed like Hel," Hiccup muttered dryly.

But despite his grumbled mortification, the twitch of his lips told her that he could see the humor of it all.

After regaining herself, Elsa finally apologized properly. "Sorry about that. It was impolite of me to stare and I've completely ruined our drinking session. I thought a bit of humor was needed," she explained sheepishly.

Hiccup shook his head slowly. "If that's just a glimpse of your sense of humor then I can only imagine what'd it be like if you go all out," he joked, reaching for the pot to refill his mug. "You're right about one thing though." She raised an eyebrow at that. "I am _never_ going drinking with you, never again."

They both shared a good-natured laugh at that, conversation easing back in to lighthearted regions.

"So, what's with you and the old man back there? He looked a bit prickly," Hiccup commented.

Elsa pursed her lips as she drank from her cup, thinking of a reply. "We've... met on an occasion before," she answered. Recognizing his look of interest, she elaborated further. "It was at a ball, he requested for a dance but I... sort of rejected him. He doesn't seem to remember me though." She quickly added.

"Hmm, somehow I find that hard to believe." He looked contemplative, taking a sip of the bitter drink. "You're not an easy person to forget, Edina."

Elsa felt herself blush uncharacteristically at his compliment. "T-Thanks," she let out softly.

Hiccup hummed in response, deep in thought and seemingly oblivious to the effect his words had on her.

Suddenly, his face lit up. "Hey, d'you think I can convince the innkeeper to trade me a few handfuls of this?" He gestured to the coffee pot on the table. "The taste is really getting to me!" he exclaimed eagerly.

Elsa chuckled inwardly, shaking her head as she answered his question and followed up with inquiries of her own. All the while wondering why she is able to converse so easily with this man.


End file.
